Guns and Parties
by Masterob
Summary: Set after Friendship Dimensions, Pinkie Pie ends up in the Marvel world where she meets Deadpool and the two become fast friends. Hoping to work with the X-Men, they plan to get Pinkie Pie back home, however what happens when Weapon X & The Brotherhood take an interest in Pinkie Pie? One thing for sure with Deadpool, if Magneto harms her, he will Welcome Magneto, to DIE!
1. Party Arrival

**Poor 4th Wall, it ain't gonna recover...this better not affect these author notes, I swore I wouldn't be one of those people!**

* * *

Pinkie Pie had tried helping her friends with King Sombra, first by getting all ponies to Sweet Apple Aces, except a few, then helping battle King Sombra. However it seems that Sombra had one trick up his sleeve, he had sent her along with her friends through different portals.

Pinkie flew through the portal a bit, it was actually kinda fun for her, once she landed on the other side she pouted.

"Aw, that was actually kinda fun, oh well"

She looked around, "Wonder where I am?" she walked around and saw some old warehouse with a helicopter next to it.

"Oooh, old looking place and a big helicopter", then she went into the warehouse and heard some noise in the basement.

"Huh? what's going on down there?"

She went to the basement door and held her ear so she can hear downstairs.

"Hurry up Sabretooth, we don't have a lot of time left", a woman said.

"Da, we do this before X-Men come", a man with a Russian accent said.

"Then can we get pizza? With Pepperoni? Ooh and maybe some bacon bits! How about-"

"Dammit Wilson! Keep your trap shut!" an angry voice said.

Pinkie was a bit confused, "That wasn't nice, poor guy just wanted some pizza, and some weird toppings"

"Anyway I'm almost done, besides I don't care if the X-Men come, gives me an opportunity against Wolverine"

"Just hurry up, I'm gonna miss my favorite show!"

"One of these days Wilson..."

Soon Pinkie heard some people coming, so she hid somewhere as she saw a group of people head into the basement.

"Lets go X-Men!" a guy in the front said, he had a snarly voice, like the voice Pinkie heard regarding Sabretooth.

"That must be 'The X-Men' I heard about"

Then she heard a big fight downstairs, it sounded brutal, Pinkie panicked a bit and ran into the nearby Helicoper and hid behind some crates, a few minutes later a guy in a ninja suit showed up.

"Screw this, they paid me already, I'm out of here!" he then got in the helicopter and flew off, leaving his teammates behind.

"I'm sure Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike & Omega Red can handle themselves, otherwise they just plain suck"

Pinkie poked out from behind a crate and noticed she was in the sky, she got a bit worried, now she's stuck in a helicopter with a guy she didn't know, on top of that she didn't even know what type of creature he was.

The man put the helicopter on auto pilot then kicked back to relax, then he grabbed a soda from nearby and cracked it open before lifting his mask slightly to drink it.

"Ah, good old Coca Cola, always hits the spot"

Pinkie was still somewhat unsure of this guy but he seemed like a normal laid back guy, so she approached him cautiously.

"Um, hello there?"

The guy looked at Pinkie and then did a spit take, "Holy crap! Are you a pony!? A pink talking fluffy pony!?"

Pinkie was a bit confused, "Well I don't know about fluffy but yeah, I'm a pink, talking pony"

"I can't believe it...", he picked her up, "My own pet talking pony! This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!"

Pinkie sweated, "Actually I'm not here to be your pet, I need your help"

He then pouted a bit and put her down, "But I want a pony, you're so cute"

Pinkie blushed, "Aw thanks, you're really nice, my name's Pinkie Pie what's yours?"

"I...am Deadpool, the greatest Mercenary in the world! And the biggest fan of chimi changas" Deadpool said with some poses.

"Really? Me too! I even have an idea for a cherry version, I don't know if I should call it a 'Chimy Cherry' or a 'Cherry Changa', it baffles my mind"

Deadpool thought a moment, "How about...The Chimy Cherry Changa?"

Pinkie smiled, "That's...so...PERFECT!"

Both shared a laugh.

"I like you already!" Deadpool said.

"Me too!" Pinkie replied.

"Tell you what, I'll take us to my place and I'll help you with whatever you need"

"That'd be great!"

Deadpool flicked off the auto pilot and flew towards an old apartment complex.

He landed the helicopter in the middle of the street.

"Is this a good place to land it? Seems in the way", Pinkie said.

"Meh, not my helicopter anyway, I'll leave that for the original owner", Deadpool replied.

"Oooooh, okie dokie then", Pinkie said.

They entered his apartment, it was really messy.

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

Pinkie looked confused, "Kinda messy, were you just having a party!? I love parties!"

"Me too! But no I'm just really lazy when it comes to his stuff", Deadpool said as he tossed his swords and guns to the side, one gun accidentally firing off, scaring Pinkie.

"Whoa, forgot to switch off the safety, especially with you around, I can handle a gunshot wound but I'm almost certain you can't", Deadpool said and went to the gun and put on the safety.

Pinkie looked around, "Well maybe I can help you clean up a bit, I mean it's the least I can do if you decide to help me"

Deadpool nodded, "That'd be cool, so what do you need help with?"

"Well for starters, I'm not from this world, I'm from another world, I was sent here by an evil King who was trying to take over my home and hurt all my friends"

"Wow, sounds like a real bastard"

"Cause of that I've been separated from my friends, though they each got banished to their own dimensions".

"Wow, what a prick"

"So I need a way to get back to my world, and try to help stop King Sombra and save my friends"

Deadpool nodded, "Well I think I can help, there's plenty of brainiacs around here that know inter-dimensional travel, I've even seen it first hand, getting you back home shouldn't be too much trouble"

Pinkie smiled wide and hugged Deadpool, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, you're the best!" she then kissed his cheek, causing him to chuckle.

"Easy there, don't start something you can't finish", Deadpool said.

Pinkie was confused, "Huh?"

Deadpool shook his head, "Nevermind"

"So when will you be able to take me to these brainiacs you spoke of?"

Deadpool thought, "Well I don't know them personally, so I'm gonna have to go with some connections I have, not gonna be easy, but I'll see what I can do, besides they might help you since you really need it"

"Awesome!" Pinkie got down, "So...where do I stay? Do I stay here or should I find somewhere else?"

"Where else can you go? You can stay here, I don't mind, you can use my bed"

Pinkie shook her head, "I can't take your bed, that's not fair to you"

"It's fine, I barely use it, I usually end up falling asleep on my couch"

Pinkie nodded, "Thanks, you're really nice Deadpool"

Deadpool chuckled, "That's a first, no one's called me nice, hell no one's usually nice to me though"

"Don't you have any friends?" Pinkie asked.

"Well...sometimes I do, but not always, I don't have anyone to talk to"

" _Yeah you do, you got us!"_ a voice in Deadpool's head said.

" **Yeah, have you forgotten us?** " another voice said.

"Shut up voices!" Deadpool muttered.

Pinkie however didn't pay mind to that, "That's...that's horrible, everyone needs a friend"

Deadpool waved it off, "It's fine, I don't need friends that much"

Pinkie shook her head, "No, you should have a friend", then she hugged Deadpool, "And I'll be your friend"

Deadpool felt a sense of happiness, "Really? Wow that's...that's never happened to me, I feel...happy"

"You should, I'm gonna be your friend", Pinkie said.

Deadpool could swear he felt a tear come out his eye and he returned the hug, for the first time in whatever, he had someone to love and care for, it was a strange emotion but he refused to fight it.

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter, soon Pinkie will get a better idea of Deadpool's life, plus the X-Men are likely looking for him, how will they react to Pinkie Pie?**


	2. Wild Stuff Here

**Chimey Cherry Changas!**

* * *

Deadpool cleared his bed a little since Pinkie was gonna be sleeping there, he didn't want her sleeping in a mess.

" **So all of a sudden you care about house guests?** "

" _Yeah, she's a pony too, she should be used to sleeping in filth_ "

"I though I told you voices to shut your mouths!" Deadpool said.

" **Technically we don't have mouths so...** "

"Will get the fuck away already!?" Deadpool shouted.

Pinkie had come in at the moment and took that the wrong way, "I just wanted to know if you wanted me to bake you a cake", she looked on the verge of crying.

Deadpool realized what happened, "Oh wait! No I wasn't talking to you Pinkie! Just the annoying voices in my head!"

" _Some friend you are_ "

"I swear to God I'll find a way to kill you", Deadpool said, freaking Pinkie out more, "Wait I'm not telling...ugh forget it, too hard to explain, anyway I'm just getting this bed cleared up for you"

"Aw, you're so nice"

"Now...you said something about a cake" Deadpool smiled under his mask.

"It'll be ready soon" Pinkie said in a sing-song voice.

Deadpool pouted, "But I want it now!"

"Be patient", Pinkie said in another song-song voice.

Deadpool paced around for a moment.

"Is it ready now?"

"No, not yet!"

He paced some more, "How about now?"

"No! Keep waiting!"

After a little more pacing, he asked again, "Now?"

"If you keep asking, you're not getting any cake!"

Deadpool jumped up and down with an attitude, "No fair! I want cake!"

"Deadpool..." she said in another sing-song voice.

Deadpool sat down and kept his arms and legs crossed.

Later the cake was ready, Deadpool rushed to it.

"Wow, that cake looks freaken delicious!"

"Thanks, it's an old recipe I've been trying, try it!"

Deadpool lifted his mask up til his mouth was exposed and tried the cake.

After chewing a bit, he simply swallowed.

"Pinkie Pie..." he said grimly.

Pinkie was nervous, "Yes?"

"That was...the most AWESOME THING I'VE EVER TASTED! I WANT MORE!" he then grabbed a huge chunk of the cake in his hands and started stuffing it into his mouth.

"Aw, glad you like it", Pinkie said.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" he then randomly took Pinkie Pie's hoof and spoke in a low masculine voice and the background suddenly became a tropical island, "Will you marry me?"

Pinkie chuckled awkwardly, "I can't we just met, I have to get to know you first"

"You're right! Let's talk!" he grabbed Pinkie and jumped to the nearest couch and put on some glasses, "So tell me my dear Pinkie, where are you from?"

"Well...I live in a great land called Equestria, where all ponies live together in harmony, but once in a while a big meanie shows up to ruin everything, then that's where me and my friends come in! For we are", she took a dramatic pose as stars appear in the background and her voice echoed, "The Elements of Harmony!"

Deadpool was munching on Popcorn all of a sudden, "This is so cool!"

"So the big meanie that challenged us recently was King Sombra!" an imagine Sombra appeared as he let out an evil laugh.

"Boo! Your name sounds like Sombrero!" Deadpool then threw Popcorn at Sombra.

"So me and my friends attacked him, and we were winning too, until that big meanie blasted us into different portals, sending us to different worlds!" all the portals appeared behind Pinkie, Deadpool became dizzy looking at them.

"So I ended up in this world, where I met you"

"Wow, so here's a question, why do you call yourselves, 'The Elements of Harmony'? Is it some random name or does it have meaning?"

"Well, we each have our own elements, mine is Laughter, cause I love making anyone I meet laugh!"

She then appeared on a tricycle juggling bowling pins while balancing a plate on a stick on her nose, causing Deadpool to laugh.

"Then there's Rarity, the element of Generosity"

An image of Rarity appeared, "Here you go darling, One Million Dollars, all for you"

"Sweet!"

"Then there's Applejack, the Element of Honesty!"

Applejack appeared, "Ah can honestly say, yer the most handsome man I've ever seen"

Deadpool chuckled, "Aw thanks redneck pony"

"Then there's Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness"

An image of Fluttershy appeared, "Do you want me to help sew your limbs back together?"

"Wow, that could be a little helpful when my healing takes forever"

"Then there's Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty"

An image of Rainbow Dash appeared, "...Fuck off"

Deadpool cocked his head, "That was weird"

"And finally there's Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic"

An image of Twilight appeared, "With my magic, I shall help the greatest masked fighter in the world"

"Aw, thanks but I don't need-"

"Not you...him", Twilight said dreamily as Spider-man arrived and grabbed Twilight close to him as she hugged him romantically.

"Get your own Alicorn Princess Wilson, this one's mine"

"Oh screw you webhead!" Deadpool tossed the popcorn bag at Spider-man.

Pinkie noticed, "Wow, that was random, anyway that's my story"

"That was entertaining! And I didn't even need beer!" though Deadpool started drinking beer anyway, "So you like making others laugh, you must be the life of parties, though you said you attend parties"

"I just don't attend them, I host them! I'm so good I have a Cutie Mark about it!" Pinkie pointed to her flank.

"Oh wow, that looks aweseome, look at how round, so balloony, and fun to play with...oh and your cutie mark looks good too"

Pinkie seemed confused but shook it off, "Anyway, what do you do? You look like a ninja? Are you?"

Deadpool nodded, "Hell yeah, I'm the Ultimate Ninja Mercenary, with enough cash I'll handle almost any assignment, whether it's taking someone out or offering protection"

"Oh...well I don't have a way to pay you right now so..."

Deadpool shook his head, "No you don't need any payment, I'll explain in a poem *clears throat*...I like you, so I watch you for free, cause damn girl, you're so fucking pretty"

Pinkie giggled, "Thanks, you're such a sweet guy"

Deadpool stood up, "So now that this is settled, lets go do some fun stuff!"

"Fun stuff? Like what?"

Deadpool shrugged, "I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

Pinkie thought a moment, then had an idea, "Let's a have a crazy out of control house party!"

Deadpool grinned, "You're a genius!"

Deadpool started making random calls saying, "Party at Deadpool's! Come or I'll shoot yah!"

Pinkie grabbed her party cannon and used it to set things up.

"Whoa, where'd you get that from?" Deadpool asked.

"I always bring my party cannon, never know when you need to party!"

"Wow, I gotta get me one of those!"

They set up for the party and then sat back and waited.

"Now we wait for the guests"

They waited a few minutes, but no one seemed to be coming.

"Where is everyone? I specifically told them to come or I'll shoot them!" Deadpool complained.

"Do they know the time?" Pinkie asked.

Deadpool went silent, "God Dammit!" he called on person, "Hey the party's starting now! Get over here!"

"I'm busy Deadpool, find someone else!" the person said.

"Well screw you Bobby Drake!" he called another, "Hey, it's party time"

"Like I'm going to one of your parties you crétin"

"Oh go fuck yourself Remy Lebbau!" he called another, "Hey party time, come now!"

"WILSON! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING GUTS OUT!"

Deadpool grew pale, "Oh, Sabretooth, didn't expect to hear from you...gotta go!" he slammed the phone down.

"Wow, what can be worse than Sabretooth?" he called, "Yo party time"

"Where'd you go Deadpool!" he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Yo...Wolverine, how are you? Yeah I was just-" he hung out and called again.

"Yo come to Deadpool's, it's party time?"

"Who is this?" a high and mighty female voice asked.

"Deadpool, who are you?"

"I am Princess Luna, how exactly did you even call me, you should have no way of reaching-"

"You're boring, good-bye", he hung up, "Man that Princess Luna lady is such a talker.

"Oh you spoke to Luna, how is she?"

"Fine, maybe", he sighed, "Man no one wants to come"

"Well maybe you need to work on your appeal, show people what a fun guy you are and then they'll wanna come, it works for me"

Deadpool pondered, "Ok, but how?"

"I can give you a few lessons...after the party, can't let it go to waste"

Deadpool looked around, "Yeah you're right, let's crank that bitch up!" Deadpool cranked up the music.

"For copyright reasons we can't tell you what the music is", Pinkie said.

"So pretend it's whatever you want, just don't imagine something stupid", Deadpool said.

They partied the rest of the night, they had some busy days ahead.

* * *

 **Let's see if it gets much more random after this.**


	3. Pinkie at X Manor

**Time to hit the town, Pony/Merc style**

* * *

Deadpool and Pinkie had partied very hard, to the point where they fell asleep together on Deadpool's bed.

Deadpool woke up with his arm over Pinkie Pie, who's face had some cake remains.

"Whoa, must have been one hell of a party"

Pinkie woke up and licked the remains of the cake off her face, "That was fun"

Deadpool looked around and noticed his arm over Pinkie, he was also pretty close to her.

"Did...did we have sex?"

Pinkie looked down, "I don't feel different down there...wait, I see some...on no that's just frosting"

"I feel normal too, maybe we didn't?"

Pinkie shook her head, "No we're good"

Deadpool sighed, "Good...if we ever had sex I'd like to be conscious for that"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

They both got up, "So now what Deadpool?"

Deadpool thought, "I wanna hit the town, but I get the feeling that you shouldn't be seen, and I just can't waltz into town like this...maybe I should check my messages, maybe someone tried to contact me for a gig", Deadpool said.

He checked his messages, nothing came up.

"Damn, no work, oh well, maybe later", Deadpool said.

Pinkie approached him, "So now what?"

Deadpool thought, "Wanna play some violent video games?"

They were then seeing playing a random video game with other the top violence, explosions and the occasional sexual scene.

"Take that you rat bastards! No one messes with my virtual character!" Deadpool shouted.

"This is upper fun!" Pinkie shouted.

As they were playing Deadpool got a call.

"Hold on Pinkie, gotta take this", he went to the phone, "Yes?"

"Deadpool! It's Stryker! Whats the big idea leaving your team behind like that!?"

Deadpool got nervous and then started speaking in a phony Spanish accent, "Oh this no Deadpool, this is... El George, si El George, he no here, he off in...Russa, he...fighting bear"

"Dammit Wilson I know that's you!"

Deadpool gasped and dropped the act, "How DARE you not buy my phony Spanish accent you son of a bitch!" he then hung up, "Man the nerve of some people"

Pinkie went to him, "So now what?"

Deadpool thought a moment, "I know! Let's explore!" he then grabbed Pinkie Pie, "To the helicopter! Dununununuh!" he ran to the Helicopter and boarded it with Pinkie.

"Time to fly!" he lifted off and flew into the city area.

Pinkie looked down below, "Wow, big buildings, nice to see more of this place"

"Pinkie Pie", Deadpool cleared his throat and started singing, "I can show you the world...shing, shimmering, splendid, tell me Pinkie, now when did you last let your heart decide?"

"Last week when I knew I wanted that double fudge banana split sundae", Pinkie said.

Deadpool didn't expect that, "Well seriously, I can show you whatever you want"

Pinkie thought, "Is there a giant chocolate factory?"

"There was a good one, great owner too, until he left it to some poverty born kid", Deadpool complained.

"Aw, did it go out of business?"

"No...but I still liked the original guy better"

Deadpool flew until he was over The X-Mansion, "Hey look down below, it's the X-Men, YO X-MEN! CHECK ME OUT!"

Three of them, Gambit, Rogue and Iceman looked up.

"Is that...Deadpool?" Iceman asked.

"He better not be bugging us about that stupid party he tried to throw", Gambit said.

"Call me crazy, but ah see a pink pony", Rogue said.

Deadpool turned to Pinkie, "Wanna meet the X-Men?"

Pinkie nodded, "Ok, sure, but I thought I needed to stay a secret"

"Don't worry, they're a bunch of freaks and weirdos who never leave the Mansion, you'll be fine"

"Oh, okie dokie!"

Deadpool landed the Helicopter on the front lawn.

"The Professor won't like that", Iceman said.

Deadpool exited to the Helicopter, "Hey fellow mutants! It's your old buddy Deadpool!"

"You're not a mutant", Iceman plainly pointed out.

"I'd like you to meet my new friend, Pinkie Pie" Deadpool said, as if ignoring Iceman and gesturing to Pinkie Pie.

"Hello" she said.

The others looked surprised at seeing a talking pony.

"She just talked..." Iceman said.

"Yeah she did", Deadpool said.

"That's not normal", Iceman said.

"Neither is a guy who shoots ice from his hands", Deadpool pointed out.

Iceman glared a bit, the Gambit stepped in, "Where did you find her?"

"In that helicoper", Deadpool pointed to the nearby helicopter.

"...Well where did she come from?" Gambit asked.

"A place called Equestria, she said some evil douchebag King banished her", Deadpool said.

Pinkie nodded, "Yupperoonie, I got banished by King Sombra, now I'm stuck here until I can find a way home", Pinkie Pie said.

The 3 X-Men just stared.

"Get her to The Professor", Iceman said.

They then brought Pinkie Pie to Professor X.

"This is quite impressive", Professor X said as he examined her, "And you say you are stuck here until you can find a way home?"

Pinkie nodded, "Yes sir I did"

Professor X pondered, "Well we might be able to help, interdimensionsl travel isn't out of the norm for us, we can get you back once we have everything ready, it could take a while though", Professor X said.

Pinkie nodded, "That's ok, I can wait, I can stay with Deadpool until then"

Professor X looked concerned about that, "Are you sure? You can stay in my Mansion if you wish, normally its a home for those with gifted abilities but for your safety and well-being, I can make an exception"

"That's nice of you, but I'm fine with staying with Deadpool, he's really nice, and super funny"

Professor X sighed, "If you insist, my offer still stands should something not work out, but for now you may return to him"

Pinkie left the the officd and approached Deadpool, who was near Iceman, Gambit & Rogue.

"So what did old cueball say?" Deadpool asked, much to the annoyance of the 3 X-Men.

"He knows his to get me home, until then, it's just you and me", Pinkie said with a smile.

"Oh hell yeah!"

As they had a brief celebration, an all too familiar mutant approached Deadpool.

"Wilson..."

Deadpool turned to see Wolverine on his way, "Logan, old buddy, how are you?"

"I ain't your buddy, now you have some talking to do, we just busted your buddies who were doing something for Stryker, unfortunately they got away before we can question them, now you're gonna tell me where that bastard is hiding", Wolverine threatened.

Deadpool shrugged, "They didn't give me that info, they paid me and I did a job, simple as that"

Wolverine growled a bit, "Figures they wouldn't trust a maniac like you", he then noticed Pinkie Pie, "What in the hell is that?"

That annoyed Deadpool a bit, "SHE...is a pony, her name is Pinkie Pie and she's my friend"

Wolverine suspiciously eyed her, "Whatever you say"

Deadpool turned to the others, "Now that you all know Pinkie Pie, let's party!"

Pinkie grinned, "I love parties!"

Thr others groaned.

"Piss off Deadpool", Gambit said.

The others agreed, much to Deadpool's annoyance.

"Fine, be that way", he the gave them the two finger salute and walked away.

Pinkie went to follow him but Wolverine went to her, "Be careful around him, he's off his rocker"

Pinkie gave him an honest smile, "He doesn't seem that bad to me, I think he just needs a friend, and that's where I come in", Pinkie said.

Wolverine wanted to say she's crazy, but as he looked at her, he could sense she was serious about this.

"Ok kid, if you feel lucky"

Pinkie nodded, "I do, well see you around Mr. Logan"

"Uh just Logan, or Wolverine"

"Ok Logan or Wolverine", Pinkie said and went to find Deadpool.

Wolverine rolled his eyes a bit at that 'Logan or Wolverine' thing but brushed it off, she just seems goofy a little, though in a harmless way, as opposed to Deadpool's craziness.

"That girl has some goal, I'll give her that"

* * *

 **Now Pinkie knows The X-Men, but soon danger will lurk for Pinkie & Deadpool.**


	4. Party Plans

**Pinkie to be Deadpool's partner in crime?**

* * *

The next day, Deadpool and Pinkie Pie were working on some plans.

"If we wanna throw a mega humongous party, we might need a bigger place than this apartment, it's too cozy", Pinkie said.

"Yeah I guess, but where?" Deadpool asked.

"Maybe the X-Men will let us use their mansion", Pinkie said.

"I doubt it, they're really stingy with that place", Deadpool said.

"I bet I can talk them into it, I think they like me!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah you're pretty likable", Deadpool said.

"I think you can be likable as well", Pinkie said.

"I know, but the others are blind to that, what's your secret? Deadpool asked.

"Parties, hugs, baked goodies, stuff like that!" Pinkie said.

"Well I like parties at least, personally I'm more partial to guns, swords & bombs", Deadpool said.

"We'll figure that out, for now we still need to make this big, awesome, humongous party!" Pinkie shouted.

"Let's go get supplies!" Deadpool said.

"Where?"

"In town, we'll need disguises though"

Both pondered and shouted at the same time, "I KNOW!"

They were then seen strolling into town, Deadpool wearing a brown trench coat & Hat with a Curly Mustache though still wearing his mask, Pinkie Pie dressed up in a 1930s type wear with a yellow suit and hat.

"It's working, no one notices us!" Deadpool said.

Meanwhile with two civilians, "Man look at those to nimrods over there"

Back to Pinkie and Deadpool they entered a store to find party supplies.

They searched around and then approached a store worker, Deadpool spoke in an over exaggerated Italian accent, "Good-a morning, I was-a hoping you could-a help me and my lovely woman find-a stuff for a party"

Pinkie spoke in a nasally valley girl accent, "Yeah, we're like totally gonna do this awesome party"

The guy just stood there confused, "You need party stuff?"

"Yeah, that's-a what we-a just said! Now please-a help us!"

The guy looked at Pinkie, "Um...she's pink, and really small, is she a horse?"

Deadpool grabbed the guy and dropped the accent, "What the fuck did you say about my wife!?"

"Uh I was just saying-"

"My wife suffers from a rare disease where she turns pink, shrinks and looks like a pony! Do think you're better than her you rat bastard!?"

"I swear I didn't mean-"

"That's it!" Deadpool then started pummeling the guy and then tossed him across the store.

"Now can someone help us without insulting my wife!?" Deadpool angrily asked.

A few minutes later, they both left the store with supplies.

"Thank-a you so much", Deadpool said, resuming his accent.

"Wow, look at all this party stuff!" Pinkie said.

"Now we need food"

They went into a mart and started looking for food.

"Ooh, Apples, like my friend Applejack, and Marshmallows! Like my friend Rarity! And...Skittles? Reminds me of Rainbow Dash"

"And Pies! Like you", Deadpool said, pointing to the pies.

They continued on looking for stuff, some people talking and whispering about Pinkie.

"Is that a horse?"

"Why is she so short?"

Deadpool glared at the people and angrily approached them, "You people have something to say about my wife!?"

"Well, you're wife's pretty damn sho-"

BANG!

"The fuck! You just shot my-"

BANG!

"NO ONE INSULTS MY WIFE!"

A few minutes later.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!" Deadpool shouted as he ran away from the cops with Pinkie in his arms.

"I think you got carried away with this disguise"

"The disguise may be fake", he then grabbed her hooves and looked into her eyes as the background changed to a Tropical Island, "But my love for you isn't"

Pinkie blushed, "You're so sweet"

"I know", they kept running, "BUT WE REALLY NEED TO LEAVE!"

They kept running until they managed to get back home.

"Wow, that was close!" Deadpool said.

"Yeah, but kinda fun!" Pinkie said.

"Well we got all the supplies, now what?" Deadpool asked.

"Now we need to go to the X-Mansion and start setting things up", Pinkie said.

"Sweet! Now to go to the Helicopter!"

"Wait, I know a quicker way to The X-Mansion"

"What?"

"SCENE CHANGE!"

Later

"Hey that worked", Deadpool said.

"Knew it, let's find the others", Pinkie said.

Both walked to the mansion doors and knocked, the door was opened by Iceman.

"Hey! Pinkie!" he then noticed Deadpool, "Oh it's you, we heard on the news about some crazy guy with a mustache shooting people, that wasn't you was it?"

"Do I look like I'm wearing a mustache?"

"They mentioned a Small Pink Horse"

Deadpool got angry, "The Fuck did you say about my wife!?"

Iceman looked confused, "Uh..."

Gambit arrived, "Hey Pinkie, what brings you here"

"Ahem", Deadpool cleared his throat.

"Shut up Wilson...so Pinkie what brings you here?"

"I wanna set up so we can have a big party here, it's my way of making friends, and I want you all to be there", Pinkie said.

"Aw, how sweet, you're really cool Pinkie", Iceman said.

"Hey back away from my girl!" Deadpool warned.

Iceman glared, "You're weird"

"Yo mama!"

Iceman looked annoyed, "What'd you say?"

Gambit groaned, "Enough, let's just go inside"

They all went in, most of the X-Men waved at Pinkie, but ignored Deadpool.

"Before you throw a party here, we need to clear it with The Professor", Iceman said.

They went to Professor X's office, after knocking he gave them the clearance to go inside, he was chatting with Wolverine, Cyclops and Jean Grey.

"Ah Pinkie Pie, good to see you again, and Deadpool, I assume you're doing well?" Professor X said.

"You got that right baldy", Deadpool said.

Cyclops, Jean & Wolverine looked annoyed, Professor X paid no mind, "What brings you here?"

Pinkie approached him, "In my world, whenever I want to make friends I would throw a party, so since this Mansion is bigger, can I throw a party here? This way all your students can come, you can come too Wolverine, bring those two there", Pinkie said.

Cyclops looked confused, "A party? She can't be serious"

Professor X turned to Cyclops, "She is, 100%, this is a custom in her world apparently, is it only yours though or everyone's?"

"Mine mostly, in my town whenever a new pony arrives, I throw them a party so they can make friends, so since I'm new here, I wanna throw a party and make friends here, like with Deadpool", Pinkie gave a wide smile

As odd as the smile was, Professor X sensed the innocence and purity, and understood Pinkie's point.

"Well, since you are a guest in this world, and we did say we'd be here to help, I'm sure hosting a party here will be no trouble, give my students a little time to blow off any stress they might have"

Pinkie sqeed in happiness, "Thanks Professor! I'm gonna invite everyone!"

Wolverine approached her, "Um Pinkie, there's something you should see", he showed her a newspaper, The Daily Bugle.

"Spider-man and Shocker destroy New York? That's horrible!"

"Ignore the headline, Spider-man's a good guy"

"And a geek", Deadpool added.

"Oh shut up, anyway look at this picture"

Wolverine pointed to what looked like a purple pony.

"That looks like my friend Twilight, is she in this world too!? Now I definitely need to throw this party, I'll bring over Twilight! Maybe hearing about a super awesome party will make her think of me and she'll come find me!" Pinkie said.

"Hope so, when I get a chance I'll go ask Spider-man if he's seen her, that could also help", Wolverine said.

"Well, I have a party to plan!" Pinkie said.

"Scott, Jean & Logan will help you find a suiting room", Professor X said.

"Okie Dokie!" she left with Deadpool, Iceman & Gambit.

Cyclops turned to Professor X, "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Might be loud but no harm, besides if this can get her friend over, we can learn more about these ponies, besides some customs must be treasured"

Cyclops looked concerned but didn't press the issue, he left with Wolverine & Jean Grey to help Pinkie with the party plans.

* * *

 **Party time coming, with some guests.**


	5. Party at The X Mansion

**Party! Party! Party!**

 **(This will crossover with the other story, 'Magical Webs', which is about Twilight Sparkle & Spider-man)**

* * *

Deadpool and Pinkie were excited for the upcoming party, they had gone back to the X-Mansion the next day to further plan things.

"Ok, time to set everything up! First we need the balloons, get the helium thing to blow the balloons Bobby!" Pinkie said.

"On it", Iceman grabbed the balloons to fill them.

"Next the streamers, Rogue can you handle the placement?" Pinkie asked.

"Sounds good to me", Rogue said and grabbed the streamers.

Pinkie turned to Gambit, "Hey Remy, the tables will go that way, mind putting them there?"

Gambit nodded, "No problem mon poney ami"

Pinkie was confused, "What does that mean?"

"It's French for 'My Pony Friend'", Gambit explained.

"Oh", Pinkie smiled, "That's so nice of you"

Gambit chuckled and did his task.

Deadpool arrived munching on some Popcorn, "How are things going here?"

"It's going super, this party's gonna be great, I hope Twilight comes!" Pinkie shouted.

"Don't worry about your friend Twilight, Logan said he's heading to New York City to find Spider-man and see if they can find Twilight"

"Logan...wait that's Wolverine's real name right?" Pinkie asked.

"I think so, not sure", Deadpool said.

"Well I'm glad he went, I hope he finds Twilight, I really miss her, and all my friends"

"This Twilight friend of yours, she isn't a total priss is she?"

"She's a little uptight, but she's really fun when she lightens up, she also dances really funny"

"That I gotta see, so when is this party gonna be?"

"Hopefully it will be ready to go by two days, gives Twilight enough time"

"Sweet"

"Ok people, let's get back to the planning!" Pinkie ordered.

After a few more hours of party planning, it was time for Pinkie & Deadpool to head home, before that however, Wolverine managed to speak with them.

"Hey Pinkie, I found out where your friend Twilight's been, she's been staying with that Superhero in the newspaper, Spider-man"

"Wow really?"

"Yeah, if he shows up, he might not be in costume, but don't go off telling everyone his identity"

"I won't, I know how important a hero identity is, besides he's taking care of Twilight, I'm grateful for that"

"Good, he'll like that, but they'll be here soon, with a small Pegasus"

"Wow, maybe it's Rumble, anyway that's so great, thanks for finding her Wolverine", Pinkie then hugged Wolverine, much to his dismay.

"Kid, mind not hugging me in front of everyone?"

Pinkie let go, "Sorry, I forgot, you're the mysterious hero type who doesn't show emotions, I can respect that", Pinkie sqeed.

Wolverine raised his eyebrow a bit before shrugging it off.

"So what's he like anyway?"

"Ok kid, bit of a skinny chump though, but good heart, really intelligent too"

"Just like Twilight, a match made in heaven"

Wolverine nodded, "Guess so"

Later in the day, Pinkie Pie & Deadpool returned to his apartment.

"This party's gonna be awesome! We got the streamers ready, balloons, food, we just gotta get some good music, there's a lot of great musicians in this world, you ever hear of a guy called Michael Jackson? He's freaken awesome, not to mention the greatest dancer in the world!" he then noticed Pinkie Pie looking glum, "Hey, you ok Pinkie?"

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah I guess, it's just that, I'm happy to have this party, and to meet new friends and see Twilight again...but the thing is, I still miss my other friends, I don't know where they are, or how long before I get to see them again...not to mention the friends I have back home, and also my family, my mom, my dad, and my 3 sisters, Marble, Limestone & Maud, they're probably so worried about me"

Deadpool was concerned, "Gee, what do I do when someone feels sad?"

 **Comfort her stupid** ", one voice said.

" _Yeah, friends comfort each other, say something_ ", another voice said.

Deadpool groaned at their voices but he knew they were right, so he approached Pinkie Pie, then pulled her into a hug, somewhat awkwardly.

"This was random Deadpool, not that I mind, I like hugs"

"I'm just trying to comfort you, so you're not sad, I'm kinda new at that so..."

Pinkie giggled, "I appreciate the thought, you're really sweet", he lifted his mask slightly to kiss his cheek, making him blush.

Pinkie leapt off and went to the stove, "Let's eat something, oh Deadpool, wanna try my pie?"

Deadpool grinned a bit, "Which pie are we talking about?"

"Well, I can make a cherry pie, or a blueberry pie, or even an apple pie, well my friend Applejack could probably make a better one but who knows"

Deadpool had the hopeless look and feeling due to Pinkie not understanding what he was asking, but he knows she's pretty innocent, and he was just joking, sorta, so he decided to just say, "How about Cherry?"

Pinkie grinned, "Ok then!" She went to make the pie.

"Want me to help in some way?"

Pinkie shook her head, "I'm fine, you can just sit down and wait for the pie"

Deapool wanted to just sit down but spoke again, "But I feel kinda...weird just letting you do the work by yourself, are you positive you don't want my help?"

Pinkie nodded, "It's fine Deadpool, though I do appreciate you asking, relax, I'll have your pie out in no time"

"If you say so, I'm gonna check my computer for stuff, let me know when the pie is done", Deadpool said.

"Will do", Pinkie said.

Deadpool went to the computer and groaned a bit, "Man why do I care so much about what she does for me?"

" _Cause you liiiiike her_ "

"Shut up, no I don't, I only knew her for a few days"

" **Love at first sight my friend** "

"I don't, sure she's really nice to me, and she can bake goodies, and she sees something in me, and she has the most pretty eyes, the sweetest laugh, a deliciously round ass, and that cotton candy mane...aw dammit, I do like her but..." Deadpool removed his mask and showed his disfigured face, "Would she even like a guy with a face like this?"

" **You'll never know, besides it's possible to heal your face so...** "

"Yeah maybe...eh probably shouldn't get my hopes too high", Deadpool said.

He simply sat back and waited for the pie, which he would eventually enjoy.

The day of the party came, once the party started, everyone piled in, Cyclops & Jean Grey did their best to keep everything in order, but some things were inevitably hectic.

Deadpool & Pinkie went to the X Mansion and waited a bit for Twilight to arrive.

"Is she here yet!?" Pinkie asked.

"No not yet, be patient mon poney ami", Gambit said.

Pinkie paced around a bit.

"Bobby is outside, he'll bring them in, go enjoy yourself a bit, you've thrown quite the party here", Gambit said.

"I know but, I really miss her a lot, I miss all my friends, I just need to know she's fine"

Gambit pitied her a bit, then smiled, "Turn around then"

Pinkie turned around and saw Twilight arrive with Peter Parker & the Pegasus colt Rumble, along with some friends of Peter, Johnny Storm & Felicia Hardy.

"She's here! Deadpool! Gambit! Look!" Pinkie said.

"Go say hi to her", Gambit said.

Pinkie nodded and rushed at her.

"TWILIGHT!"

Twilight recognized Pinkie's voice, Pinkie then grabbed her into a squeezing hug.

"I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in YEARS!"

"Um Pinkie...it's been about maybe 5 days"

"I know, but it feels like years! I hate being separated from my friends!" Pinkie said, then noticed Rumble, "You're here too!" she grabbed Rumble into a hug, "It's so great to see you!"

Rumble chuckled nervously, "Yeah, nice to see you too Pinkie...now please let go, you're hurting me a bit"

Pinkie dropped him, "Sorry about that", she looked up to Peter, "So who's your friend there?"

"Oh that's Peter Parker, he's the one that's been watching over us while we stayed in this world", Twilight said.

"He's also the super hero, Spider-man", Rumble said.

"Oh right, the skinny chump Wolverine mentioned", Pinkie said, much to Peter's annoyance.

"Thanks for the warm introduction Logan", he muttered.

Pinkie looked at Johnny & Felicia, "Who are they?"

"Those are Peter's friends, though I use the term loosely with the girl"

"Listen you", Johnny held Felicia back, "Chill, don't make a scene"

"The guy is my best friend Johnny Storm, AKA The Human Torch, and the girl is my occasional ally Felicia Hardy, AKA Black Cat"

"Felicia's really nice, when I got lost during Spider-man's fight with Shocker, she found me and took care of me", Rumble said.

"Aw, that's nice of you, I know his brother would really appreciate that", Pinkie said.

Deadpool arrived, "Hey Web-Head, Hot-Head, Boob City, what's up!?"

"Web-head?" Peter asked glumly.

"Hot-Head?" Johnny asked confused.

"Boob Lady!?" Felicia shouted angrily.

"What's a boob?" Rumble asked.

Deadpool was gonna talk but Peter shouted, "Do NOT answer that!"

Deadpool put his hands up defensively, then noticed Twilight, "So are you that Twilight Sparkle girl Pinkie told me about?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, I take it that you're Deadpool, the one taking care of my friend Pinkie, my BEST friend Pinkie, whom I really care about"

Pinkie blushed, "Aw, I care about you too Twilight"

"Yes, yes I am", Deadpool said.

"Good, now why don't you tell me about yourself"

"Well, my name is Wade Wilson, also known to many as Deadpool, I was part of the Weapon X group, I am trained in combat, I'm the coolest and most handsome mutant"

"You're not cool, no girl thinks you're handsome, and you're NOT a mutant!" Iceman said.

"No, you're awesome", Deadpool said, as if Bobby said something completely different, much to Iceman's annoyance and Twilight's concern.

"Oh, and I kill for money", Deadpool said.

"WHAT!?" Twilight shouted.

"I said I kill for money!" he turned to Pinkie, "Your friend has hearing issues"

Twilight's eye twitched, "My friend is staying with some psychopathic killer!?"

"Hey I'm not a psychopathic killer, I'm a contractual killer", Deadpool defended.

"Pinkie, word", Twilight said.

"Yes, Pinkie IS a word, see I told you she's smart Deadpool", Pinkie said.

Peter & Johnny chuckled at that, but Twilight glared at them causing a stop.

Iceman made a whip sound at them, but Twilight also shot him a glare, making him back off.

"Pinkie, come with me", Twilight used her magic to pull Pinkie away, leaving the others with Deadpool.

"Sup guys", Deadpool said.

"I hope you're taking good care of that pony Wilson", Peter said.

"Yeah, she seems really nice, plus she's Twilight's friend, I don't want you trying anything funny with her", Johnny said.

"Hey relax, me and Pinkie, we're tight, we're buds, hell we're pretty close to becoming lovers", Deadpool said.

That caused a little concern with Peter, Johnny, Felicia & Bobby.

"Seriously, don't try anything funny", Peter warned.

"But I am funny, watch!" Deadpool started juggling his swords, until one of them landed through his hand, "OH GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" he freaked for a bit before pulling the sword out, "Ah, much better..." he started juggling again, much to Peter & other's annoyance.

Meanwhile with Twilight & Pinkie.

"Pinkie, I have a bad feeling about this guy", Twilight said.

"Why? He's super funny, and he's really cool", Pinkie said.

"He says he kills for money, doesn't that sound dangerous!?" Twilight asked.

"Not an ideal job, but maybe he only kills the bad people"

"Pinkie..."

"Don't worry Twilight, if worse comes to worse I can come live here with The X-Men, plus I have my Pinkie Sense, and so far he hasn't set anything off, he's really nice to me, he even has a crush on me"

Twilight looked confused, "That's kinda creepy that some weirdo has a crush on you"

"Not really, granted he might get carried away, like when he shot those guys for insulting me the other day-"

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, he said he'll try not to do that again"

Twilight just stood there with a freaked out expression, "I'll be back", she left to find Wolverine, Pinkie went back to the others.

"Wolverine! Where are you!?" Twilight shouted.

Wolverine answered her calls, "What is it kid?"

"I know I don't know you but I need a huge favor from you"

"Sure, what is it?" Wolverine asked.

"Please...I beg you, keep Pinkie safe, I really don't trust that weirdo"

Wolverine nodded, "Don't worry kid, I know how you feel, I never trusted him much either, though he does seem to care for your friend, I doubt he'd actually hurt her, then again I never usually see him care for anything, but we'll still keep an eye out, even if it means having him around here more often"

Twilight nodded, "Thank you Wolverine"

"You can call me Logan if you'd like"

"Oh, is that your real name?"

"Sorta"

Twilight nodded, "Ok Logan, nice to meet you, I need to head back to Peter, thanks again", Twilight then left to find Peter.

The party continued on for several hours, Twilight took the time to get to know the rest of the X-Men and explain more on the King Sombra situation, Pinkie took the time to chat with Peter, even asking Peter to keep Twilight safe, much to Peter's surprise, Pinkie seemed really serious when talking about Twilight, showing Peter she's not just some random party girl, she's a really caring friend.

As Peter and Twilight left, Pinkie hugged Twilight, "I hope to see you again soon"

"Don't worry, we can come visit, or you can come to the city with Wolverine"

"As long as we're together, I miss you"

"I miss you too"

Pinkie and Twilight hugged each other, then Pinkie approached Peter, "Please watch over her"

Peter nodded, "You got my word"

Twilight approached Deadpool, "Hurt her and I'll rip your head off!"

"I can do that myself", Deadpool used his sword to cut off his own head, nearly causing Twilight to vomit, Rumble screamed at that, everyone else got annoyed.

"The fuck are you doing Wilson!?" Wolverine shouted.

"What does 'fuck' mean?" Rumble asked.

Twilight glared, "Rumble! Do NOT repeat that word!"

Peter groaned, "Smooth move Logan"

"Sorry, force of habit, Wilson put your head back on your shoulders!" Wolverine shouted.

"Fine, God..." Deadpool reattached his head, the others went in the Limo.

"Seriously Pinkie, be careful! And Logan, please watch over her!"

Wolverine nodded, "We'll be keeping a CLOSE eye on them!"

As the Limo drove away, Logan turned to Deadpool, "I hate to say this, but...any chance you can stay in the X-Mansion?"

Deadpool walked inside with his bags, "Thought you'd never ask"

Wolverine raised his eyebrow, "The fuck? where did those come from!?"

"My apartment, let's go Pinkie!"

Pinkie went in with her packed bags, Wolverine groaned, "What did we get ourselves into?"

* * *

 **Now the Chaos will be among the X-Men, hopefully Wolverine can keep things under control.**


	6. Fun Time

**Two hyperactive 4th Wall Breakers in a Big Mansion? What could happen?**

* * *

It's been 3 days since the party, Pinkie and Deadpool have been living in the X-Mansion since then.

Some X-Men liked having at least Pinkie around, like Iceman, Gambit, Rogue, Shadowcat & Nightcrawler.

Some were neutral, like Colossus & Storm.

Some hated it all together, like Cyclops, Beat & Jean Grey, whom at all one point confronted the Professor about it.

"Why are they living here!? They cause too much trouble!" Cyclops said.

"I'm aware that they're a bit...eccentric, but Wolverine insists that mare stays here, and she prefers the company of Deadpool", Professor X said.

"Why should we even care what happens to her? She's just a pony from an alternate world, how important is it that we-"

"Scott! Enough, now I know this hasn't been easy, but if we don't show this girl hospitality, then we are no different than those who have shown disrespect to our people"

"Professor with all due respect, how can you compare the two? We went through struggles despite being human too, we have to fight for equality in this world, she's not even of this world so why bother?"

Professor X sighed, "You have to understand Scott, she may not be of our world, but she's here now and she needs our help, besides it's not the first time we've encountered those out of this world, we have to set an example, if we can handle an outsider, so can humankind, this girl can really help our cause if we play our cards right"

Jean turned to Cyclops, "He's right Scott, we need to show this girl a little compassion, she's not that bad honestly, she's really friendly with the others, Bobby loves her, Remy loves her, Rogue loves her, she's actually pretty likable, plus she does seem to keep Deadpool leveled, he seems to care a lot for her so he won't do anything too stupid that could endanger her too"

Cyclops groaned, "Fine, but this better not come back to haunt us!" Cyclops said and left the room in a haste.

Jean turned to the Professor, "You really believe this girl is good for our cause though?"

"Couldn't hurt to try, besides she does seem to be proper when need be", Professor X said.

"Yeah, maybe", Jean said.

At that moment Pinkie passed by and looked into the room, "Hello Jean! Hello Professor!"

"Hello Pinkie, what brings you around?" Professor X asked.

"Just looking around, I've been here a few days and I don't even think I've seen all the rooms yet, this place is so HUGE! Must have taken forever to build it!" Pinkie said.

"It did take a while, but it's worth it to be able to house all my X-Men", Professor X said.

"Yeah, it's great that you have a place for them, to know that your X-Men are so cool, they had to have their own school! Then when they graduate they can go into town and people will say, 'Wow, you're lucky you have powers, and that you go to a cool school', and they can say, 'I know, it's really nice there, but now we're here and we can be your friends' and they can go-"

Jean groaned, "You really like to talk, don't you?"

Professor X glared at Jean, "Now Jean, she's just a peppy young girl, she's not the only one after all, our friend Bobby likes to do his fair share of talking", Professor X said.

Jean sighed, "Yes Professor"

Pinkie continued, "So what's it like running this school, I bet the political people appreciate this, a school for future heroes, did they help you with this school?"

Professor X considered telling her the main reason he needed this school but didn't want to spoil her peppy attitude, "Sort of, you already said it right, a place where people with special gifts can come together and learn how to use their gifts"

"Then they can be super heroes if they want, like Spider-man! And Human Torch!" Pinkie said.

"Right, like those two young men"

Pinkie beamed, "I should get going, Deadpool's probably looking for me, he gets worried", she made her way out, but before leaving she turned to him, "Um, I don't think I got a chance to really thank you for letting me stay here, you're really nice, and your students are so nice to, I'm glad to have you all as my friends"

The Professor nodded, "It's no trouble, it's a pleasure to have you around"

"I'm glad for that, well good-bye" she bounced away happily, Jean turned to The Professor.

"You left out a main reason we need this school, that we're not that accepted by human society"

"I'd rather not go into detail about that, she doesn't need to know those harsh realities"

"Um, she hangs around with Deadpool, she's probably lost some degree of innocence with him"

"I don't think so, if anything I think her happy attitude is having a positive affect on Deadpool, with any luck she can mold him into a better person"

"HALLWAY SURFING!" they heard Deadpool shout, he was riding on a mobile book cart while being chased by Beast.

"Deadpool! This is not the place for-"

CRASH!

"Um...Iceman did it!"

"The hell are you talking about Deadpool!?"

"Don't you try to deny it!"

"Why you-"

"Who wants cupcakes!?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh! I want the one with the chocolate frosting!" Deadpool shouted.

"You got any vanilla?" Iceman asked.

Jean rubbed her head while Professor X sighed, "Well she keeps things under some control at least"

Meanwhile at a distant place, Sabretooth is making plans with his fellow Weapon X teammates, Lady Deathstrike & Omega Red.

"Once we find that turncoat Wilson, we finish him off for good!" Sabretooth said.

"Where do ve find him?" Omega Red asked.

"I heard about party at the X-Mansion, something about Deadpool and a pink pony", Sabretooth said.

"Who told you that?" Deathstrike asked.

"Wilson texted me", Sabretooth said and showed his phone that had the text, 'Big Party! X-Mansion! My friend Pinkie Pie will be there! She's a pony! Super hot though...but don't try anything stupid or I'll stab and/or shoot you! There will be cake!'

"What an idiot", Deathstrike said.

"I guess he sent this to all his contacts, not that many is seems though", Sabretooth said.

"Ve know where he last was, ve pay visit to X-Men now", Omega Red said.

"Is that wise? we are surely outnumbered", Deathstrike said.

"We'll figure something out, let's just get ready for a fight!" Sabretooth said.

Back at the mansion, Pinkie was observing the students, how they behaved, the classes they took, though she's not trying to just understand mutant life, she just wants to know what humans are like in general.

She can see they're not that different than ponies, so despite her different appearance, she felt at home, and it helped that a lot of the X-men were really nice to her.

Deadpool usually tailed Pinkie, he really enjoys her company, and thanks to Pinkie, most tolerate Deadpool being around.

Eventually Pinkie was introduced to the Danger Room, the training facility of The X-Men.

"Wow, this place looks so cool!"

"Yeah, this is where we train to fight", Iceman said.

"Cool! Can I see!?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure, we just need a volunteer and-"

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Deadpool pleaded.

Iceman rubbed his face, "Fine Deadpool, you go in there, Cyclops will set up a situation"

Deadpool entered the room while Cyclops configured it, "Ok Deadpool, let's see how you fair against...Bobby give me an enemy for Deadpool"

"Um...how about Sentinels?" Iceman said.

"Sounds good", he activated it so the setting is a post-apocalyptic New York and there are Sentinels everywhere.

"Time to take you all down!" Deadpool grabbed his swords and intiated an attack on the Sentinels, cutting and shooting them erratically.

"This guy is really erratic", Iceman said.

"No self control", Cyclops said.

"Yeah! Go Get'em Deadpool! Destroy those evil gigantic sized robots!" Pinkie shouted while doing some punch mannerisms.

Iceman chuckled a bit, "Gigantic sized?"

Eventually Deadpool was done, "Wow, that was easy, those things give you guys trouble? Wusses!" Deadpool shouted.

"Ok tough guy, let's see how you like them on a higher difficulty", Cyclops said and turned the knob to level them up.

The Sentinels readied their attacks for Deadpool.

"Time for more easy pickings, take this!" he rushed at the Sentinels.

Pinkie's smile turned to cringe as she watched as The Sentinels basically demolished Deadpool.

"Ah! Ow that hurts! Ow! Hey don't be a dick! Ow! This is ridiculous! Ah! Oh yo mama! OW! Oh man! Ey! This isn't funny! Ow! Yodel-Ay-Hee-Hoo! Ow! Holy Shit!"

Cyclops turned off the Danger Room as Deadpool stepped out all bloodied and injured, "Yeah I really showed those dickheads not to mess with me!" he stumbled out and fell to the floor.

"That'll knock his ego down a peg", Cyclops said.

Pinkie rushed to Deadpool, "You poor thing, are you badly hurt?"

"I'll be fine, it'll take more than bullets, stabbings, broken bones, a punctured lung, a mutilated face and an erectile dysfunction to stop Deadpool"

Pinkie raised her eyebrow at the last part but shrugged it off, "If you say so"

Pinkie then grabbed one of Deadpool's swords, "Mind if I borrow this a moment?"

Deadpool shook his head, still somewhat dazed, "No, not at all".

Pinkie smiled and went into the room, "Ok you giant metal meanies! This'll teach you to hurt my friend Deadpool! DESTROY!" she rushed in their with the sword an annihilated the Sentinels.

Cyclops & Iceman watched in awe as Pinkie destroyed the Sentinels, soon Gambit, Rogue, Jean Grey & Wolverine caught sight, they were each impressed.

"How...this Sentinels are high level...this should be impossible!" Cyclops said.

"With that girl, I don't think anything is impossible with dat petit poney Scott", Gambit said.

"Remy's right, that girl is quite the unpredictable one", Rogue said.

Pinkie called to Cyclops, "Hey can you set up more enemies!? Like have you ever heard of Changlings?"

Cyclops shook his head, "No, what are those!?"

"They're insect like creatures that can shape shift!" Pinkie said.

Cyclops pondered, "I don't think I can create those since I don't have data, but I can create something similar", Cyclops used the danger room to simulate a Skrull Invasion.

Soon Deadpool re-entered the room, "Oh yeah! I am ready for more bitches!"

They spent the next few hours in the Danger Room, soon other X-Men started joining one by one, at that point it wasn't about training, it was just them having fun with Pinkie Pie, and for Pinkie it was hanging out with new friends, while she missed her old friends, she appreciated how kind and friendly the X-Men were to her.

Deadpool...eh, they can tolerate, despite his annoying nature, Pinkie seemed to keep him mellowed out, somewhat.

Unfortunately for the X-Men, danger was lurking with team Weapon X making their way to the mansion, they were about to lead a war to get revenge on Deadpool, and in Sabretooth's case, to settle his score with Wolverine.

* * *

 **Fight Coming Soon.**


	7. Party Crashers

**X Marks the Spot!**

* * *

The time passed well, Pinkie proved to be a good guest, despite her quirkiness and occasional annoyance, she was very respectful of the terms of the house, though she wasn't against occasional mischief alongside Deadpool and sometimes with Iceman, Gambit & Rogue.

The fun was about to be cut off though, team Weapon X were on their way to X Mansion, ready for some questions, and a fight.

The group destroyed the gates of the Mansion and walked to the front door, Sabretooth knocking hard.

Iceman opened the door and was suddenly grabbed by Sabretooth by his shirt, "Where's Logan!?"

"How'd you get here!?" Iceman asked.

"I am not gonna ask again, where the hell is Logan!?"

"Sabretooth!"

Sabretooth looked up and saw Gambit, "Take this!"

Gambit tossed some kinetic cards at Sabretooth, though Sabretooth tossed Iceman aside and dodged the cards.

Sabretooth ran at Gambit and punched him across the hall, when Iceman stood up Omega Red grabbed him with his tentacles and tossed him away from the mansion.

In Professor X's office, he's talking with Wolverine when Cyclops barged in, "Professor, trouble, it's Sabretooth and his gang"

Wolverine looked irate, "What!?" _SNIKT_ "Sabretooth!" he ran out the office, claws flaring out.

Sabretooth was attacking various school students in his path, mainly the ones that tried to attack him.

Soon enough Wolverine approached him, "Creed!"

Sabretooth glared at Wolverine, "Logan!"

The two mutants clashed at each other, cutting, slashing and stabbing each other.

"I'm gonna finally kill you Logan!"

"Not unless I kill you first Creed!"

They brawled with each other, destroying all nearby mini tables and crashing through several doors, scaring the students in each one.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Pinkie Pie & Deadpool are working on some mini cakes for everyone.

"I hope the X-Men like these cakes! I'm gonna try to give each one their favorite type of flavor and frosting", Pinkie said.

"I'm sure they will, they love your baked goods Pinkie", Deadpool said.

At that point Wolverine & Sabretooth blasted into kitchen and started brawling.

Pinkie freaked out a bit, "What's happening!?"

"Is that Sabretooth?" Deadpool asked.

The two started clawing at each other, getting some blood on the floor and walls, causing some nervousness from Pinkie.

"They're hurting each other!" Pinkie shouted.

Sabretooth then punched Wolverine to a wall and noticed Deadpool, "You!"

Deadpool waved nervously, "Yo Sabretooth, buddy, what's up?"

"I'll kill you!" Sabretooth started slashing at Deadpool, causing to dodge.

"Come on buddy! Can't we just work this out somehow!?" Deadpool asked.

As Sabretooth was attacking, Wolverine jumped in and clawed at his back.

"He ain't interested in talking Wilson! He just wants to gut you!" Wolverine shouted.

Then Deathstrike arrived in the kitchen, "There you are mercenary!" she started to attack Deadpool, who dodged her claws.

"You REALLY need a manicure!" Deadpool shouted.

Pinkie looked nervous, two of her friends were being attacked by brutes.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get some help!" Pinkie shouted and ran off.

Deadpool got nervous, "Wait! Pinkie! There's still one more-"

"HELP!" Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie!" Deadpool then stabbed Deathstrike and kicked her back and ran to the sound of the cry for help, and spotted Omega Red holding Pinkie Pie.

"I found little pony", Omega Red said.

"Put that pony down!" Deadpool said and started shooting Omega Red.

Omega Red ran in and punched Deadpool, Pinkie was even more nervous, "Oh no, 3 baddies!"

Sabretooth & Wolverine started fighting out of the kitchen and brawled through the halls again.

Cyclops arrived and laser zapped Sabretooth, Deathstrike then ran at Cyclops and attempted to stab him, only to get blasted back for her efforts.

Sabretooth then used the distraction to his advantage and punched Cyclops, but Wolverine then stabbed him.

Pinkie got nervous, what should she do? She then noticed a leg broken off a table, so she snuck over to it, grabbed it and jumped up to clobber Sabretooth on the head, "Take that!"

Sabretooth growled, "Why you!" he then grabbed her and reeled his hand back to impale her but Wolverine grabbed his arm and stabbed it, the pain causing Sabretooth to drop Pinkie Pie.

Sabretooth then slashed Wolverine hard, splattering his blood, Wolverine returned the favor, spilling Sabretooth's blood.

All the blood was making Pinkie a little queasy.

Omega Red was still fighting Deadpool, they caused some damage in the halls, soon Colossus arrived to attack Omega Red, but Red dodged and whacked Colossus with his tentacles.

Deadpool then started cutting Omega Red and then impaled him through the chest with both swords.

Red kicked Deadpool back and removed the swords, paying no mind to the blood squirting out of him and then tossed the shorts to Deadpool, only for Deadpool to counter by shooting his swords down, and then running to grab his swords and rushed at Omega Red and attacked him with the swords.

Omega Red then grabbed Deadpool by his neck and started slamming him against the walls and tossed him away.

Back with Deathstrike, Iceman & Gambit approached her and attacked her with ice & cards respectively, but she dodged and attacked them both with her claws before kicking them away.

Rogue went in to grab Deathstrike and absorb her power but Deathstrike moved away and stabbed Rogue in the arm before kicking her away.

Jean Grey, Storm & Professor X at this point were just trying to get the students out of harm's way, despite being at a disadvantage numbers wise, Team Weapon X were still able to use the environment to their advantage, and the safety of the other students caused the X-Men to hold back a bit.

Sabretooth had gotten the upper hand and beat down Wolverine, slashing his face and body up, Wolverine then started returning the favor.

Pinkie watched in horror as these two mutants fought, both were getting covered in blood, going all over their clothes, going down their face, that mixed with the intense and blood thirsty look in her eyes didn't help at all.

"This...this isn't fun...this is scary!"

Nightcrawler had appeared behind Pinkie Pie, "It isn't safe here! Ve must go!"

"But...what about Logan, and Deadpool, they're getting hurt!"

"Zey can handle it, but if ve do not leave, you can get hurt, no vone vants that"

Nightcrawler attempted to teleport Pinkie Pie away but Deathstrike rushed in and clawed at Nightcrawler's face.

"Going so soon?" she asked.

Pinkie gasped and angrily turned to Deathstrike, "How dare you hurt my friend you big meanie!" she then kicked Deathstrike's shin.

"Ow! You little...", Deathstrike then kicked Pinkie.

Deadpool felt a strange disturbance, "Pinkie!" he punched Omega Red and ran to where Pinkie was, she saw her clutching her stomach and Deathstrike approaching her.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Deadpool shouted and rushed at Deathstrike firing his handguns.

Deathstrike took a few shots and turned around, and rushed at Deadpool and impaled him through his chest, Deadpool however shot her in the face, making her back away.

Pinkie crawled to Nightcrawler, "Oh no...your face"

Nightcrawler wiped the blood from his face, "I'll be fine, I've had vorse", he noticed tears forming in her eyes, "Hey don't vorry Pinkie, ve deal vith this all ze time"

Omega Red rushed into the area to attack but Iceman had arrived and froze his head.

"Brain Freeze!" Iceman shouted.

Nightcrawler glared at him a moment, "Of course"

Omega Red shattered the ice and went to attack again but Nightcrawler did a jump kick and teleported behind to kick again and teleported in front to use his sword and attack Omega Red with a quick slash.

Deadpool had viscously attacked Deathstrike, leaving her bloodied and wounded.

Wolverine was knocked to a nearby wall, and Sabretooth then stabbed Deadpool with his claws.

"The only way I'll kill you, is to rip you to pieces!"

Deadpool then stabbed Sabretooth through the chest, "Fuck off Creed!"

Sabretooth punched Deadpool to a wall, then Cyclops zapped him with his lasers, only to be punched back for his efforts.

Soon Jean Grey arrived having escorted everyone out and then used her powers to grab Sabretooth and slam him against the wall until he fell outside, then then tossed Deathstrike right after him.

Storm approached them and used her powers to zap them both, leaving them barely standing, Wolverine & Deadpool rushed out and attacked Sabretooth & Deathstrike respectively, finally taking them out.

Omega Red went to go after Wolverine, but Rogue appeared behind him and grabbed him, causing Red's power to drain, and then she managed to toss him outside as well, down and out.

Pinkie Pie looked pretty upset from everything she just saw, so much fighting and blood and anger, it's not her ideal fun time, plus a few of her friends got hurt.

Soon the proper Authorities arrived to take away the Weapon X team, Pinkie was in her room somewhat depressed from what happened, between Twilight's injury from that hunter Kraven, plus all this, she started to have doubts about being in this world.

Deadpool approached Pinkie, "Hey, what's up Pinkie?"

Pinkie didn't answer, Deadpool grew concerned, "I know some weird shit just happened, but don't worry, the good guys always win"

Pinkie barely responded other than a nod.

Deadpool was getting concerned over this.

 **"I can't believe you're actually worried about another life** ", one voice in his head said.

" _Yeah, you're usually selfish about that stuff_ ", another voice said.

Deadpool whacked his head a bit, "Now's not the time", he muttered.

He sat next to Pinkie and hugged her, Pinkie hugged back, grateful that Deadpool at least cares about her, all Deadpool did was maintain the hug for as long as Pinkie needed it.

Soon it was a whole month since Pinkie's arrival, she was eventually back to her quirky self, giving treats to Deadpool & her X-Men friends when a magical build up happened near her.

"Uh, is that normal?" Deadpool asked.

"Think it's Dr. Strange?" Iceman asked.

At that point a letter popped out, they checked it out.

 _Dear Pinkie Pie, I hope you're safe and this letter found you, and I hope you're making others laugh where you are, over here King Sombra is making life difficult, while some ponies are enslaved, others are a bit more lucky, a lot of friends are rebelling against him, also your sisters and parents are safe but they're very worried about you, especially Maud, I don't think I ever though I'd see her cry, and when Cheese Sandwich found out, he was devastated too, we're all worried for you and hope you're safe, Love Spike_

Pinkie smiled, "Wow, they miss me"

Then some pictures arrived with a note.

 _I think you'll appreciate this._

"That's so nice of Spike, wonder how he found me?"

She then saw her Element of Harmony on the floor, "Wow, it's my Element, but it's suppose to be on the Tree of Harmony"

"Maybe it's the only way they found you", Iceman said.

"I guess"

Pinkie then introduced everyone in the pics.

"Wow, your sister Maud looks...unique", Iceman said.

"Are you sure the Cakes aren't your parents? They look more like your family than your actual family, no offense, it's just that-"

"It's fine, a lot of ponies make that connection, I like to think of the Cakes as my second family, and all of you as a 3rd", Pinkie said.

"We feel the same way about you too Pinkie", Gambit said.

Wolverine observed the pictures, "Amazing, good to have these, helps to have a reminder of home"

Pinkie smiled at that.

Deadpool checked out the Cheese Sandwich pic, then he grew jealous, "Just remember Cheese dude, Pinkie's mine, so back off"

The picture of Cheese somehow came to life and glared at Deadpool, "No, YOU back off!"

Deadpool shrieked and dropped the picture.

"Wade, what's wrong?"

"That fucking picture jsut talked to me!" Deadpool shouted.

Pinkie looked, "Silly Deadpool, pictures can't talk"

She then hugged the picture of Cheese, "I do miss Cheesy though"

Deadpool cautiously looked at the picture, then saw Cheese glare at him, causing Deadpool to back off, "I'm gonna go clear my head or something"

"Clear it of what?" Iceman asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, go fuck yourself", Deadpool said and left, causing a chuckle from everyone around.

* * *

 **Things aren't over for Weapon X though, plus more X-Men enemies to come.**


	8. Brotherhood

**The Brotherhood Cometh**

* * *

Two weeks had passed by since Pinkie got her letter, hearing about her family had made her extra happy.

She continued living happily with Deadpool & The X-Men, being their friend and still learning a few tidbits on human history.

The place had been fixed up from the fight, there was no major damage and no one got hurt too badly.

One day the X-Men had finished a training session in the Danger Room, Deadpool joining them, though the X-men regretting since he was pretty annoying.

"Man nothing like a good workout with the boys", Deadpool said.

Rogue glared, "Uh Deadpool, I ain't a boy"

"I know, you kinda slacked in there"

"What!?" she went to grab him but Gambit held her back.

"Ignore him Mon Cherrie"

At that moment, Pinkie Pie had arrived with several cupcakes.

"I made some goodies", she said in a sing-song voice.

"I call dibs on that vanilla frosting one", Iceman said.

"A third of them have vanilla frosting", Gambit said.

"Still, save me that one"

The X-men each grabbed a cupcake.

"I hope you like it, I used my special ingredient"

"Really? What would that be?" Iceman asked.

"I made them...with Love", Pinkie said.

While most wanted to laugh, they knew Pinkie was serious about that, laughing could hurt her feelings.

"That must be why it's so good", Rogue said.

"Yeah, can't get enough of your love", Iceman said.

Pinkie blushed, "Aw thanks"

Deadpool glared, "You flirting with my woman!?"

Iceman glared back, "She's her own woman!"

Pinkie giggled while the two guys argued over her, "Is this what it's like to have guys fighting over you?"

"Sorta", Rogue said.

"Because Bobby's sorta a guy", Deadpool said.

"Screw you Wilson!" Iceman shouted.

The two then got into a scuffle before being broken up by Wolverine.

"Knock it off you morons!" Wolverine said.

The two guys turned away, crossing their arms.

Pinkie giggled, "I love you guys, you're so funny"

Deadpool pointed, "HA! She loves me! What do you make of that!?"

"She said 'You Guys', which includes me", Iceman said.

"Don't make me shoot you", Deadpool threatened.

"How about an icicle to the neck bro!?" Iceman said.

"Enough! Both of you , separate now!" Wolverine ordered.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna go to my room!" Deadpool marched off.

"I'm gonna go keep him company", Pinkie said and bounced away.

The other X-Men face palmed, Deadpool was very annoying to deal with, thankfully Pinkie was around to keep him in check, at least whenever she wasn't being hyper herself, though her hyper-ness came off as cute, Deadpool's is not.

Deadpool went to his and Pinkie's room where he put his guns down and sat on the bed, then he noticed a picture of Cheese Sandwich that Pinkie had gotten weeks back.

He picked up the picture, "You think you're better than me...don't you?"

He continued to stare at the picture.

"Well tough luck Cheese Sandwich! You're not, I know Pinkie likes you, she really enjoyed having your picture framed"

He continued to stare at the smiling picture of Cheese Sandwich.

"Well tough for you, she's here with me, and not you, so ha!"

He just stared, "What's the matter Cheese Sandwich? Huh!?"

He got closer to the picture and continued to taunt it, "Huh? What's the matter? Huh? Huh? You Mad bro? Huh, you mad-" suddenly a hoof came out the picture and punched Deadpool, making him fall.

Deadpool shook his head erratically and confused, "What the fuck!?"

He looked at the picture, it hadn't changed.

"Did...did that picture..."

Pinkie entered the room, "Hey Wade, what are you doing on the floor?"

Deadpool got up and pointed at Cheese's, "That picture attacked me!"

Pinkie looked at it, "Silly Deadpool, pictures can't hurt people"

Deadpool glared, "But I swear that he..."

"Maybe you're dehydrated from training, I'm gonna get you some water, be back in a jiffy!" she left the room to get water.

Deadpool approached the picture, "Yeah, maybe she's right, it's just my imagination", he looked at it, "You're not so tough! And you better stay away from Pinkie!"

Soon the picture of Cheese came to life and glared at Deadpool, "No you stay away!"

Deadpool shrieked and backed away again, the picture was back to normal.

"Fuck this, I'm out of here", Deadpool said and ran out the room.

Later on, Professor X had summoned the X-Men to his office.

"There have been reports of an attack from The Brotherhood not too far from here, I don't know what they're doing but it very well can't be anything good, I need you all to go over there and find out what's happening, be careful when engaging"

Pinkie and Deadpool were nearby and overheard the conversation.

"Oooh, they're being called for Superhero work! I wish I could see them in action", Pinkie said.

"You can, all we have to do is follow them", Deadpool said.

"But that might make them unhappy, especially Wolverine"

"Yeah...that's what makes it so exciting!" Deadpool said.

"Still don't know", Pinkie said.

"Stay if you want, I'm going to the fight!" Deadpool left to secretly follow the X-Men.

Pinkie bit her lip, unsure what to do, "Wait for me!"

Both hyper beings followed the X-Men to a neighborhood close by.

The X-men, currently consisting of Wolverine, Iceman, Gambit, Cyclops & Jean Grey had arrived where The Brotherhood was.

They had found Avalanche, Toad, Pyro, Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch causing trouble.

"Hold it!" Wolverine shouted.

The Brotherhood stopped what they were doing and evilly glared at the X-Men.

"Look gang, it's the X-Men!" Avalanche said.

"What are you nimrods up to?" Wolverine asked.

"Easy there Logan, we just needed to talk to all of you, so we did some things to get your attention", Pyro said.

"And you couldn't find a different way to get out attention?" Cyclops asked.

"We just went with what was more fun to do", Pyro said.

"Yeah there's nothing better than watching humans run around in fear", Avalanche said.

Wolverine growled, "What do you want with us anyway!?"

"We're here to ask a few questions based on stuff we heard from your buddy Sabretooth", Quicksilver said.

Meanwhile Pinkie had arrived near the area with Deadpool, both were being extra quiet to not draw attention.

"Are those the evil people?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, the dude with the fire is called Pyro, he can control fire or some shit like that, and he has a funny accent, stuff like 'Oy, shrimp on a barby, crikey', stuff like that"

"Wow, that's funny"

"Yeah, the dude crouched down is called Toad, he has a freaken long tongue, if he was attractive enough for a girl then he can work wonders with that tongue, if you know what I mean"

Pinkie just stared confused, Deadpool groaned, "Never mind, the guy with the white hair is Quicksilver, he's got super speed, and he's the son of the evil villain Magneto"

"Oooh, 2nd Generation of evil"

"Yeah, that sexy looking chick next to him is his sister, Scarlet Witch, she knows some magic or something"

"Wow, their dad is a really negative influence on them"

"Sometimes that Witch girl isn't that bad, I guess it depends on her mood, maybe she's having a PMS moment"

Deadpool chuckled at his joke, only for Pinkie to show confusion again.

"And the guy up front is the leader Avalanche, he can cause Earthquakes", Deadpool said.

"Oh wow"

Bsck with the others.

"Tell me all about this pony Sabretooth mentioned", Avalanche said.

Wolverine grew concerned, "What do you need to know about ponies for!?"

"It's for the boss, he's heard about that one pony in the city that hangs around with that web-head, and he knows there's one living in The X-Mansion, he also mentioned something about getting a message from a King, now spill it, where's that pony?" Avalanche asked.

Pinkie grew concerned when Avalanche mentioned 'A King', "He's not talking about King Sombra...is he?"

Deadpool also seemed concerned for Pinkie Pie.

Wolverine growled, "I ain't gonna say anything"

"Sounds like we'll have to beat it out of you", Quicksilver said.

"Fine by me, get'em boys!" Avalanche shouted.

Scarlet Witch cleared her throat.

"Um, I mean Brotherhood...wait that still sounds...God Dammit just get them!"

The Brotherhood & The X-Men clashed.

Cyclops battled Avalanche, Jean Grey battled Scarlet Witch, Wolverine battled Quicksilver, Gambit battled Toad & Iceman battled Pyro.

Avalanche caused some quakes to throw Cyclops off balance and punched him a few times, then attempted to crush him with some falling rocks, but Cyclops blasted the rocks and then blasted Avalanche.

Avalanche growled and created a shockwave to knock Cyclops back and tried raising some spikes to impale him but Cyclops managed to catch himself and continued to zap Avalanche.

Jean used her telekinesis to sent items at Scarlet Witch, but she zapped each one and then zapped Jean.

Jean countered by grabbing Scarlet Witch with her mind and slamming her around, though Scarlet Witch managed to blast Jean.

Gambit had to constantly dodge Toad's tongue, and even threw a few kinetic charged cards at Toad, a few hitting him, then Gambit rushed in and whacked toad a few times with his staff before sending on more card to knock him back.

Iceman & Pyro took turns shooting fire & ice at each other.

"Fire melts ice mate!" Pyro shouted.

"When it melts, it becomes water and quenches the fire!" Iceman shouted.

"Great, they sound like an old Japanese movie", Deadpool commented.

Quicksilver ran around and threw several punches on Wolverine, and every time Wolverine tried to attack he'd dodge and punch him some more.

Wolverine looked out of it, Quicksilver started to feel over confident and danced around a bit before running to attack wolverine again, but that just earned him a kick to his face, taking him down.

Quicksilver rubbed his face and tried to attack again but Wolverine dodged and slashed his sides.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Quicksilver continued his assault.

Pinkie watched in awe, "Wow, this is so exciting, they're all cool in their own way, especially Gambit, he seems like a natural"

Pinkie observed how Gambit dodged very well and continued to whack Toad.

Gambit posed a bit with a charged card, "Who is your master?" and he tossed the card at Toad.

"What a show off", Deadpool said.

The X-Men & Brotherhood continued to battle, Cyclops blasting Avalanche, Scarlet Witch blasting Jean, Gambit owning Toad, Pyro & Iceman in a fire/ice beam struggle & Wolverine still dealing with Quicksilver.

Soon some random pedestrian walked into the area.

Wolverine stopped a moment, "A civilian? Hey get out of here!"

"What's that person doing? It's not safe here", Pinkie said.

"I swear to God, if it's some overpowered Mary Sue OC I'm gonna..." Deadpool clutched his sword.

Wolverine approached the person, "Hey leave, it's not safe-" Wolverine was then shot by the person with a long strong gun, said person then shot Jean & Cyclops.

Iceman & Gambit got distracted, allowing Pyro & Toad to get the upper hand.

The person in question changed shape and turned into Mystique.

"Who's that?" Pinkie asked.

"It's Mystique, she's a shape-shifter, she can change forms", Deadpool answered.

Pinkie gasped, "So she's like a Changling"

Mystique stood over Wolverine, "I like danger by the way"

Wolverine held his chest in pain, "You bitch!"

Mystique then kicked his head, "Now about that Pony"

Gambit & Iceman powered away and went for Mystique, only for her to attack them both with a strong kick, then she stood over Iceman and aimed a gun at his head, "Last chance, tell me what we want to know, or Bobby Drake dies"

Pinkie grew nervous, "Deadpool, quick, go in there and save Bobby!"

Deadpool grabbed his swords, "Time to play the hero...DIE!" Deadpool said as he ran at The Brotherhood with his sword.

They all turned to see Deadpool arrive.

"Is that Deadpool!?" Avalanche asked.

Deadpool tried to slash Avalanche but he dodged then attacks, but Deadpool then kicked him down, Toad tried to attack Deadpool but he rolled to the side and hit Toad with a punch.

The others went to attack Deadpool but Iceman froze their feet, allowing Deadpool to attack them.

Mystique then aimed her gun at Deadpool but Wolverine stood up and slashed her gun and stabbed Mystique, injuring her, though nothing fatal.

Gambit & Iceman got up and attacked the rest of the Brotherhood, causing them to fall back, with Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch helping Mystique.

"This isn't over!" Mystique said and left, though not before noticing Pinkie Pie far off, "So there you are, they are hiding you, we'll see you again soon"

She left with The Brotherhood, vowing revenge.

The other X-Men went to Cyclops and Jean.

"Damn, they're gonna need some medical attention", Wolverine said.

"Let's hurry", Iceman said.

Wolverine and Gambit helped Cyclops, Iceman & Deadpool helped Jean.

"Let's hurry back to the Mansion...you too Pinkie!" Wolverine said.

Pinkie popped her head out, "How'd you know I was here?"

"I picked up your scent a while back, you smell like Cotton Candy"

Pinkie giggled, "I've been told that before", she happily followed The X-Men back to the mansion.

* * *

 **Pinkie just loves seeing the X-Men Fight**


	9. Hard to keep Happy

**Harsh Reality**

* * *

One week had passed since The Brotherhood had caused the destruction in the town, Professor X was looking over some stuff, he was concerned about The Brotherhood, Magneto & Pinkie's safety.

Wolverine entered the room, "You busy Charles?"

Professor X continued to search through his files, "Not too busy"

Wolverine walked over, "So what's gonna happen now with Pinkie Pie? Suppose Magneto finds her?"

"I'm aware of this, we need to make sure she has a constant eye on her, I worry for her safety"

Wolverine nodded, "Same, she's a nice kid, kinda annoying but she has a good heart"

"The nicest, where is she by the way?"

"She and Deadpool put on those stupid looking disguises and went to grab a bite to eat"

Professor X looked concerned, "Alone?"

"No, I hired some help"

Later the doorbell rang, it was answered by Iceman, "Hey Pinkie, Deadpool, you're back, had fun?"

They both entered and removed their disguises.

"Sure what, we brought you back a taco!" Pinkie gave Iceman a taco.

"Thanks, always so sweet", Iceman turned to the door, "Thanks guys"

Standing at the door were the Heroes for Hire, Luke Cage & Iron Fist.

"No problem, happy to help", Luke said.

"Pinkie's quite an interesting person, er I should say pony", Iron Fist said.

Deadpool went to them, "Any chance I can join in on your business sometime soon?"

They both glared at him, "No"

Both guys left, leaving a pouting Deadpool behind.

"What a couple of jerks", Deadpool said.

"I like them, they were really nice", Pinkie said.

"Sounds like they like you too", Iceman said.

Pinkie hopped away, "Let's go play a game!"

"Sounds cool, let's get the girls and play Strip Poker!" Deadpool said.

"How about no?" Iceman said.

"How about screw you?" Deadpool said.

"How about I kick your ass Wilson!"

"Please don't fight, I hate seeing my friends fight", Pinkie said, doing her sad eyes.

The two pitied her sad eyes and sighed a bit.

"You're lucky Pinkie was here", Iceman said.

"Yeah, yeah", Deadpool said not really caring.

"Why don't you both go to the den, I'm gonna to find a game", Pinkie said and trotted off while Deadpool & Iceman went to the den.

As Pinkie walked, she passed by a Library, she stared inside, "Wow, reminds me of Twilight's Library...at least before Tirek destroyed it, wonder what a human library's like?"

She entered and looked around, "Doesn't look that different, hm, what's this?"

She found a book based on Mutant History, "Oh, I bet it's a great highlight of all the heroics that the Mutants in History did, I bet Wolverine will get his own book about his history, actually Wolverine's been around for so many years according to the others, maybe he's as old as Princess Celestia!"

She opened the book and started reading it, while it seemed interesting at first, her happiness soon faded when she learned more shocking truths about the mutants in history.

She soon learned that mutants in history have been greatly discriminated against, some captured and experimented, some unlawfully arrested.

Some of them were even executed just for being mutants, basically just for being different.

Pinkie wanted to just put the book away, never see it again, but the book had what felt like a magnetic pull, drawing her in, not letting her go.

Pinkie stared to tear up from the tragedy she read, to know the struggles that her mutant friends went through.

Suddenly the book was swiped away, Pinkie looked up and saw Wolverine.

"You shouldn't be reading this, it seems to really be bothering you"

Pinkie wiped her eyes, "Why did all that stuff happen? Why do people hate mutants?"

"People fear what they don't understand, that's why we all go through a lot to make sure you didn't get discovered"

"But people in the city know about Twilight, how she's friends with Spider-man"

"Some people hate Spider-man too, mainly due to those Daily Bugle newspapers taking a huge shit all over his heroics, Twilight's also been ridiculed by that paper, hence why we don't want a lot of people noticing you, even Deadpool in spite of his moronic nature knows that, it's also why he gets so protective of you on the streets"

Pinkie felt crushed, how can people hate without getting to know?

"So is that the real reason you all live here? It's not some super cool Superhero hang out place?"

Wolverine nodded, "Since the public hates mutants, all mutant children come here to get their education and live peacefully until they'r ready for the real world, some stay behind to help the other mutants"

"You too?"

"Yeah, me too"

Wolverine still sensed sadness within her, he simply patted her head, "Don't worry kid, we're all fine and safe here"

Pinkie nodded and then gave Wolverine a quick hug, "I always thought you were really nice people"

Wolverine wanted to protest the hug but he decided to just leave it be, he somewhat admired his caring she was, she might be a big crazy to be around sometimes, but her heart is always in the right place, he can forgive her antics on that alone.

Pinkie let go, "Sorry, I know how much you value your tough guy-ness"

Wolverine waved it off, "Don't worry about it, it's fine...just don't tell anyone I let you hug me"

Pinkie nodded, "Sure thing Logan, now do you have any games I can play with Bobby & Deadpool?"

"Follow me", Wolverine led Pinkie to find a few games she can enjoy with her friends.

Elsewhere Sabretooth & his allies, having escaped custody, were planning their next attack on the X-Men.

"What do ve do not to kill Wolverine, Wilson, X-Men & Pony?" Omega Red asked.

"I hate to say it, but we might need a little help, now not too long ago the X-Men battled The Brotherhood, and I'm sure The Brotherhood is gonna want a little redemption, so I suggest we propose an alliance", Sabretooth stated.

"Why should we work with The Brotherhood? How can we trust them?" Deathstrike asked.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, that phrase alone could work in our favor, besides it would only be temporary, once we take out the X-Men, maybe get rid of the competition", Sabretooth flashed an evil smile.

The other villains nodded in agreement as they decided their plans to take down the X-Men.

Meanwhile Professor X was looking at some stuff, Wolverine passed by his office.

"Hey Charles, everything ok here?"

Professor X nodded, "Yeah, everything is going well"

Wolverine sighed, "Well Pinkie knows the truth now"

Professor X looked curious, "What truth?"

"She found a book on Mutant History, she knows the real reason this school exists, needless to say it wasn't a happy revelation for her"

Professor X sighed, "I feared this, she would have to find out, I worried since she is usually so happy and full of pep, unfortunately these things do need to be learned, especially considering it's a common occurrence"

"Yeah, hopefully this doesn't leave her too bothered, she's the type that really cares about others, if she hears about stuff like this then obviously it's gonna affect her"

"She's a caring being, she has said it's her life goal to get a smile out of everyone she meets, so far she's done that well here"

Wolverine nodded, "Yeah, she has the personality to get just about anyone to smile"

They then heard Pinkie walking through the hallway while singing,

 _'Cause I just love to make you smile, smile, smile, yes I do_

 _It fills my heart up with sunshine all the while, yes it does_

 _Cause all I really need is a smile, smile, smile_

 _From the happy friends of mine_

Wolverine smiled a bit, "That sums her up pretty well"

Deadpool was also walking by her, singing a song of his own,

 _Don't you understand while I mean when I say so?_

 _Never do it now, never do it now_

 _I just don't know why you make me feel like this again_

 _Never do it now, Never, Never, NEVER!_

Wolverine rolled his eyes, "Sums up Deadpool too"

Professor X looked confused, "That song doesn't seem to make any sense"

Wolverine nodded, "Exactly"

Later in the room, Pinkie was still humming her 'Smile' song to herself, but then started to feel a bit sad, she remembered the bad history of the X-Men and what Wolverine said.

She hated the idea of discrimination against something you don't understand, then she remembered that she did the same thing once, to Zecora, thinking her a freak for being different.

"I'm no better than the people of this world"

Deadpool came in as well, "Man it's fun randomly singing songs, you mention you did that all the time back home too, and that Cheese Sandwich person once parodied your song, make sense, the dude looks like Weird Al Yankovic, but it's still fun, wish I could check it out, if those ponies don't mind a freak like me, though they'll probably hate me, I'm to ninja for them", Deadpool chuckled at that, then noticed Pinkie was crying.

"Pinkie? What's wrong?" Deadpool approached her, genuinely concerned, "Come on, I'm sure the ponies don't mind people being too ninja"

Pinkie wiped her nose, "It's not that...it's just...what if they hate you just for being different?"

"Big deal, happens to everyone"

"But that's the thing...it shouldn't, it's not fair that the X-Men need to stay here because other people fear them, they're the nicest bunch of people"

"Don't worry, I don't think they care that much"

Pinkie looked even more sad, "It's still unfair, but I'm no different, I once didn't like someone for being different, now I see how bad that is, but I don't know if it can be changed"

Deadpool hugged Pinkie a bit, "Look, don't bum yourself out over this, I hear from all the X-men on how much you make them smile, and how much you help remind them of Professor X's lessons, just because someone looks different, doesn't mean they're not worth the chance, no one here cares that you're a pony, they just see a nice fun perky girl, as do I"

Pinkie smiled again, "Thanks Deadpool, you're the best", she gave him a nice hug, which he graciously returned, then he noticed the picture of Cheese 'watching' them, he quickly turned it away.

"Creep"

He continued his hug, a rare occasion of him genuinely loving someone, and a genuine moment of him wishing so badly to keep someone safe and protected.

Meanwhile, Team Weapon X & the Brotherhood are finalizing a deal.

"So it's official, we'll work together to take down our enemies?"

Quicksilver nodded, "Yeah, we'll deal with those damn X-Men, and that damn Mercenary, and that damn pony"

While they walked, Magneto had approached them, "First, we make a few plans of attack, and I make something that can deal with the likes of Wolverine & Deadpool despite their healing factor, I'll need to find a good lab and find some good workers"

They all nodded as Sabretooth shook hands with Quicksilver, signifying the start of the bond.

* * *

 **Unholy Alliance Incoming**


	10. Alliance Attack

**It's War Time**

* * *

Pinkie has been away from Equestria for about 3 months, stuck in a world unfamiliar to her, but despite that, she is still a very peppy pony.

That's thanks in part to friendly people in that world, such as The X-Men & Deadpool.

Though it pained Pinkie to recently learn the true hardships her friends endured, mainly the discrimination they face for being mutants.

Pinkie however knew they were stronger to let what the people say get to them, she can't help but pity what they've gone through.

One day Wolverine was walking and reading a newspaper to see if there's anything he or the X-Men should worry about, most issues didn't require the X-Men, they were perfectly handled by Spider-man, Twilight Sparkle, The Fantastic Four or Daredevil to name a few.

He then heard some loud cheering in the den, he checked and saw Pinkie, Deadpool, Gambit & Iceman playing a video game, it was one of those War Shooter games.

"Ugh, one of those games, making such a joke out of war"

"Remy, these guys are firing on me, I need cover!" Iceman said.

"Pinkie, grab the rocket launcher and blow those fuckers to hell!" Deadpool shouted.

Wolverine rolled his eyes and left them to their game, Pinkie was gonna end up like a typical young adult, she spent a lot of time goofing around, playing violent video games, internet surfing, though in the end he still found her a little more tolerable than half the X-Men.

The four seemed to be playing online on X-Box live, having formed their own clan and were playing against several others and owning everyone they came across.

While playing, two other people seemingly joined and helped them.

"Huh? Who are they?" Pinkie asked.

"I recognize that profile name, it's our old buddy Johnny Storm", Iceman said.

"Who is the other player?" Gambit asked.

"Probably that colt that stays in his home", Iceman said.

"You mean Rumble? Wow, didn't think they'd let him play a violent video game", Pinkie said.

Meanwhile in New York.

"Johnny! You're not playing that war game with Rumble are you!?" Susan Storm shouted.

In Johnny's room, he and Rumble stop playing a moment.

"No Sue, of course not!" Johnny said.

"Are you lying to your sister?" Rumble asked.

"Dude, you wanna play, then shush!" Johnny said.

Back in The X-Mansion.

As they continued playing for the next 20 minutes, the power eventually shorted out, ending their session.

"Aw God Dammit! This is why we should have used the PlayStation!" Deadpool shouted.

"Shooter games are better on X-Box, just like Fighter games are better on PlayStation and platform games are better on Nintendo", Iceman said.

"True, I fricken love playing Street Fighter on Playstation, except when I fight that cheap bastard Vega", Deadpool said.

Meanwhile in the Street Fighter Universe.

Vega sneezes a bit and wipes his nose, Rarity approaches him, "You ok darling?"

Vega nodded, "I'm fine...not sick, no allgergies...is someone talking about me?"

Rarity shrugged, "Maybe just a woman"

Vega nodded, "Probably"

Back to the Marvel Universe.

Everyone still looked a bit bummed, Pinkie looked around a moment, "Now what?"

They thought a moment and then Iceman had an idea, "Let's go out back and do some roller stuff, like skateboarding or roller skates"

Pinkie grinned, "That sounds great!"

The others agreed on that and left to the backyard of the mansion.

Meanwhile Team Weapon X & The Brotherhood are en route to the mansion; Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, Omega Red, Avalanche, Toad, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Pyro & Mystique, all of them marching down the street, ready for a fight.

As they walked, a nearby mutant noticed, she decided to follow them in secret to see what they were up to.

In the back, Pinkie was skateboarding around, much to the awe and impression of Deadpool, Iceman & Gambit.

Rogue also showed up and she seemed impressed by Pinkie's skills, "Wow, who knew she could do that?"

Pinkie arrived to them and stomped the board so it flung up to her hooves, "How do you like my skills?"

"Cool", Iceman said.

"Breath taking", Rogue said.

"Magnifique", Gambit said.

"Damn I want you so badly", Deadpool confessed with a lovey dovey look in his eyes.

Iceman, Gambit & Rogue stared awkwardly at him.

Even Pinkie looked a bit unsure of what to make of that.

"Did you just say you...want her?" Iceman asked.

Deadpool looked a bit nervous, "What I mean to say was-", Deadpool then teleported away, leaving everyone very confused.

"Deadpool really has a think for you Pinkie", Iceman said.

"Yeah, it's cute", Pinkie said.

"You can do better though, he's such a weirdo, and have you seen what he looks like under his mask?" Rogue asked.

"I can look past that, he's got a nice heart", Pinkie said.

The X Trio glanced at each other a moment, then burst out laughing, much to Pinkie's annoyance.

"Come on, I'm serious, he's a nice guy"

"You're too sweet a girl to see what a loose cannon he is honestly", Rogue said.

"Yeah seriously, he can be very much the scumbag that Sabretooth & Magneto are"

Pinkie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I know the truth, that's why I am still his friend, now I'm gonna go find him, you all can do whatever"

Pinkie walked off, leaving the trio a little surprised.

"Wow, she really feels strongly about this", Iceman said.

"Maybe we should back off on Deadpool, she seems to really care for him, not the only misunderstood guy...ain't that right Remy?" Rogue said.

Gambit huffed, "Sure, whatever mon cherrie"

While Pinkie walked through the halls, she heard a commotion, she went to check it out and saw that the front door was destroyed by Sabretooth, who was grinning evilly.

"Hello pink pony"

Pinkie's pupils shrank, "Oh crap!"

Sabretooth ran at her so she turned to run, "Sabretooth's here!"

He chased her down the halls, a few students went to attack him but he knocked them all out the way, until he ran into Nightcrawler, who teleported there with his sword and slashed Sabretooth a bit, but he then got punched away.

Pinkie went to check on him, "Are you ok Curt!?"

Sabretooth went to attack again, but Deadpool had arrived and shot Sabretooth, "I thought we dealt with you!"

While shooting he felt a quick blur knock the guns out his hand.

"What the hell!?"

Quicksilver the appeared before Deadpool, "Sup?

He then started speed punching Deadpool and knocked him away, then he kicked Deadpool back.

Pinkie looked surprised, "He's probably as fast as Rainbow Dash"

Quicksilver turned to her, "I don't know who that is, but I'm sure I am faster than this Rainbow Dash you speak of"

Sabretooth detected a familiar scent, "Logan's coming", he looked around, as did Quicksilver and Pinkie.

Soon Wolverine had arrived and extended his claws, "Gonna take you punks down", he ran to attack them but suddenly he was blasted from behind by Scarlet Witch.

Scarlet walked to them with an evil smile, "You're the one going down"

Eventually Cyclops & Jean grey arrived and found the villains.

"Hold it!" Cyclops said.

The 3 villains attacked Cyclops and Jean, Wolverine spoke to Pinkie, "Just run!"

Pinkie nodded and ran away, Deadpool followed her, to make sure she didn't get hurt.

While they ran, they encountered Avalanche, Toad & Lady Deathstrike.

"Going somewhere?" Avalanche said.

Deadpool growled, "So Team Weapon X is working with The Brotherhood"

Deathstrike grinned, "Finally using your brain Wilson?"

Deadpool shot Deathstrike in the face with his machine gun, Toad used his tongue to knock Deadpool's gun away.

"Great, now I'm out of guns!"

At that moment, Gambit, Iceman & Rogue attacked.

"We'll distract them! Just run!" Iceman said as he shot ice at Avalanche.

Deadpool grabbed Pinkie and ran to the front, but he was blocked by Pyro, Omega red & Mystique.

"You're not going anywhere!" Pyro said.

Deadpool grabbed his swords and tried to slash them but Omega Red blocked it and punched Deadpool away.

Pinkie looked concerned, and it grew once Omega Red had grabbed her, "Now ve take pony back to Magneto"

Before he can walk away, Deadpool jumped on his back and started stabbing, "Don't you fucking touch her!"

Pyro blasted Deadpool off, they tried leaving again but a quick flash had sliced Omega Red across the chest.

Omega Red held his chest, "Who dares!?"

The person in question was Wolverine's clone Laura Kinney, AKA X-23.

"Is escaped project!" Omega Red said.

X-23 went to attack Omega Red some more, even fought away Pyro, but Mystique proved to be tougher to fight away, they matched some blows, though Omega Red took advantage and punched X-23 back.

Deadpool went to attack again, managing to fend off the villains, soon all the other villains and X-Men arrived, it was a big brawl in the front yard of the X-Mansion, the place was taking damage but the battle was intense, an all out Battle Royal between The Brotherhood, Team Weapon X, The X-Men & Deadpool.

Pinkie looked nervous, part of her wanted to help, but another part insisted she'd get in the way.

During the battle, Wolverine noticed X-23, "Laura, what are you doing here!?"

X-23 had just kicked away Pyro, "Saw these chumps, knew they were up to no good, here I am"

Wolverine had stabbed Sabretooth, "Glad you could make it! Get to meet Pinkie Pie!?"

X-23 slashed Omega Red's face, "Not yet, I'll do so after this fight!"

Soon all the metal in the area started to shake, everyone stopped fighting and noticed what was happening.

"What's happening?" Pinkie asked, very nervous.

Soon everyone looked up and saw Magneto arrive in the air, a helicopter was flying behind him at a distance.

Pinkie looked up, "Who's he?"

Cyclops looked worried, "It's Magneto, our deadliest enemy!"

Pinkie grew scared, she had been warned about Magneto, she knows he's a dangerous mutant.

Magneto landed before them, "Looks like quite the get together"

Wolverine approached him, "What the hell are you doing here Magnus!?"

Magneto put his hand up, "Patience Logan, I simply wish to meet this pony I have heard so much about...I have a message from her King"

Pinkie grew scared, she knew what King Magneto meant, unfortunately Magneto had spotted her, "There she is"

Deadpool angrily approached Magneto, "Better back off before I-"

Magneto then threw a needle at Deadpool, he started to spaz out on the ground, the X-Men watched in confusion, they didn't know what was happening.

Soon Deadpool had taken off his mask to breath properly, much to everyone's surprise, instead of being mutated, he looked like a normal person.

"Wilson...you're face...you don't look like a monster anymore!" Iceman said.

Deadpool raised his eyebrow, "Say what?"

Iceman put up an ice mirror, Deadpool noticed his face, "Holy shit...I look normal again...wait what's going on!?"

"I remove your healing factor, seems your face is no longer hideous as a result, good fortune I suppose, it matters not, this was done so I may easily kill you"

Wolverine went to attack but Magneto hit him with the same needle, Wolverine spazzed as his healing factor was also dwindling.

"No! Logan!" cyclops shouted, he then blasted Magneto with his lasers but Magneto blocked with a force field and used his powers to knock the other X-Men back.

His Brotherhood then resumed the fight, Sabretooth grabbed Deadpool, then Wolverine and tossed them against the wall, ready to slash them, "Gonna finally kill you punks!"

He went to attack but Pinkie jumped at his head and started pounding on him, "Don't you dare hurt them!"

Sabretooth grabbed Pinkie and slammed her down and stomped hard on her back.

Magneto picked her up with his Magnetism and flew to the Helicopter.

Soon the other Brotherhood and Weapon X people went to the chopper.

"Creed! Let's go!" Avalanche shouted.

Sabretooth growled, "Not until Wilson & Logan are dead!"

"Do that later! We need to leave", Avalanche said.

The other X-Men recovered and went to attack the villains to save Pinkie, the Helicopter started to take off, leaving Sabretooth behind.

"Pinkie!" Iceman shouted and made an ice bridge to go after the chopper, Storm & Jean flew after it.

Mystique shot at them to keep them back, Pyro blasted, barely did anything until Magneto used his Disruptors to blast them away and left with Pinkie.

On the ground, Sabretooth went to attack but X-23 stabbed him a few times, soon the other X-Men ganged up on him and managed to restrain him.

"Get off me you runts!"

He struggled a bit, then Cyclops approached him.

"You have a lot of questions to answer"

Wolverine & Deadpool got up.

"Damn my head", Deadpool looked around, "Pinkie? Where is she!?"

The other X-Men looked concerned about telling him what happened, though Cyclops spoke up, "Magneto took her, they got away, we couldn't' stop them"

Deadpool looked on the verge of tears and clenched his fists angrily and pounded the ground, "Magneto..." he shouted to the sky, "YOU BASTARD!"

Deadpool continued slamming the ground and teared a bit, "Pinkie...I couldn't protect you..."

The X-Men were concerned but they had matters to attend to, first thing's first, interrogate Sabretooth and find Pinkie Pie.

* * *

 **Things are getting a bit serious now.**

 **(I hope I did well enough with the invasion, might be lacking).**


	11. Wrath of Deadpool

**Deadpool's mad now**

* * *

Deadpool was steamed now, he was pacing back and forth outside the room where Sabretooth was being interrogated, due to his high level of anger, he wasn't allowed in the room.

Inside the X-Men were trying to get the info out of Sabretooth, but he wasn't talking much, he spent half the time taunting them.

"Dammit Sabretooth! What is Magneto planning!" Cyclops shouted.

"Why did he kidnap Pinkie Pie!?" Jean asked.

"Well I think his daughter has always wanted a tea party with a pretty pony since she was a little girl", Sabretooth taunted.

Wolverine growled, "We ain't messing around Creed! Now talk! Why does Magneto want Pinkie Pie!?"

"Wow Logan, I'm surprised you care so much about a little pony, you've gotten soft", Sabretooth taunted, prompting Wolverine to win a claw at him, "I ain't fucking around here!"

"I see your point", Sabretooth joked, further engaging Wolverine and the X-Men.

Deadpool couldn't handle waiting, he desperately wanted to just barge in and kick ass, he wants to find Pinkie Pie as soon as possible, he knows how dangerous Magneto is and knew how much danger Pinkie Pie was in.

"This is taking to long!" Deadpool shouted, he wasn't a patient man to begin with, knowing that someone he loves was in danger made him even more impatient.

Outside waiting with him was Nightcrawler, "You must be patient, the other X-Men are trying to get info out of Sabretooth now"

"It ain't working! Sabretooth probably won't talk anyway! I should just go out and find Magneto myself!" Deadpool shouted, Nightcrawler looked concerned for him.

"Wilson, you must be patient, we'll find Pinkie Pie, we can even go to New York City and get help from Spider-man & Pinkie's friend Twilight Sparkle"

"Like those two eggheads will be of much help, all Parker will do is brag about great power and that Sparkle girl will preach her friendship conquers all crap, I need people who are not afraid of kicking ass intently!"

"Deadpool, I know you're hurting, but you need to have faith"

Deadpool sighed, then Cyclops stepped out the room very annoyed, "He's not talking! All he's doing is making light of the situation"

Deadpool clenched his fists and barged into the room, "Creed!"

"Hey it's Wade, come to play Good Cop, Bad cop? I hope you pick good cop because everyone's bad cop, it gets boring after a while"

Deadpool stabbed Sabretooth in the chest and got in his face, "Where the hell is Pinkie Pie!?"

Sabretooh, despite being in some pain, just flashed a smile, "She's in his domain now"

Deadpool twisted his sword, "What domain!?"

Sabretooth grinned, "You'll find out soon enough"

Deadpool looked like he was gonna flip, Cyclops approached him, "Deadpool, he's just messing with you, now if you leave we can handle it from here!"

Deadpool glared and then pulled his sword out violently, "Find her!" he then angrily left the room, clutching to his swords.

The day went by, there was barely any info from Sabretooth, he mostly spoke in riddles or just taunted the X-Men. Deadpool was waiting in his room, very sad, angry & concerned for Pinkie Pie. He then noticed some pictures next to his bed, his selfies with Pinkie Pie.

One selfie had him and Pinkie in front of the mansion, one after a party and they got a hung over Iceman in the background, one where they were in New York and near a battle with Twilight & Spider-man vs. The Lizard, and just one where they were near a lake, this was special because he was kissing Pinkie on her head, her blush was evident. Pinkie was one of the few he once showed his unmasked face to before the cure, she simply told him "You're handsome in your own way"

Deadpool wiped a tear from his eye, he really cared about Pinkie Pie, in fact he was in love with her. She may be a pony but he really doesn't give a damn, she's still the girl for him.

Deadpool then realized, he can't just sit back and let Pinkie stay in danger, so he stood up and grabbed his guns and sword, "I'll find you Pinkie Pie"

He wrote down a note, put on his mask and snuck out the window on his journey to find Pinkie Pie.

The next day on Wolverine knocked on the door, "Deadpool, you in there?" he kept knocking and the door just opened, Deadpool hadn't fully closed it, then Wolverine noticed that Deadpool was gone, "Deadpool?"

He then noticed the note, he read it, 'To whoever finds this, I went to find Pinkie...that's all, like I'm gonna write one of those sappy good-bye letters'

Wolverine crumbled the paper, "Dammit Wilson!" He went to find the others and let them know about Deadpool, Professor X simply said, "We're gonna have to find him before he causes too much trouble, hopefully nothing bad has happened yet"

Wolverine nodded, "Right, I'm gonna head into the city then I'll stop by The Baxter Building and see if Spider-man, Twilight Sparkle or The Fantastic Four can help"

"Good idea, they'll be more than happy to help, the others can check around the area or more towards upstate", Professor X stated. Wolverine nodded and walked out the door, heading towards New York City.

Meanwhile Deadpool was indeed in New York City, he stayed in the alleys and jumped through the rooftops, in hopes of finding any clues.

"I'll find you Pinkie! No matter the cost!" he kept leaping around the rooftops.

Meanwhile Wolverine had arrived at The Baxter Building and knocked, "Hopefully they're awake, knowing Parker he usually likes to sleep late, so does Storm"

He knocked on the door and it was answered by Susan Storm, "Logan?"

Peter, Johnny & Twilight approached him curiously.

"Hey Logan, what brings you here?" Peter asked.

"It's about Twilight's friend Pinkie Pie, she got kidnapped yesterday..." Wolverine stated, earning a worried look from the group, especially Twilight, she felt her heart twist.

"Kidnapped? By who?" Peter asked, just as worried for Pinkie Pie.

"Magneto got her, he attacked the Mansion yesterday and got away with her, Deadpool went after them, I'm looking for her too, but I figured to let you know, thought you might want to help find her"

Twilight nodded feverishly, "Yes, absolutely! Come on Peter we need to go find Pinkie Pie! She's all alone out there!"

Peter nodded, "I'll get my suit, Johnny you wanna help?"

Johnny nodded, "Hell yeah I do"

Ben approached them, "Hey I can help as well"

"Thanks, we could use all the help we can get", Twilight said.

Once Spider-man was ready the group headed through the city, looking for Deadpool, or a Brotherhood, or any lead they can find.

While searching through the city, Spider-man found himself suddenly dodging a magic blast, Logan looked to see who did that, he noticed a pony he's never seen before.

"You again!?" Spider-man said, causing some curiosity from Wolverine.

The others joined Spider-man and watched as Shocker, Mysterio, Rhino, Electro & Doc Ock emerged from behind the pony.

"What's the story with that pony?" Wolverine asked.

"A rival of Twilight from her world, she was sent here by that King Sombra jerk to take out Twilight", Johnny said.

Twilight groaned, "We don't have time for this, we need to find Pinkie Pie!"

Spider-man turned to Wolverine, "You go on, we have to deal with them"

"I can help take them down, it'll move us along faster!" Wolverine said.

"This is our fight, right now you need to go find Pinkie, we can't let them distract us, we'll be ok, we've beaten them before", Spider-man insisted.

Wolverine nodded, "Ok then kid, show them what you and yer friends got"

As he left he looked back to the others briefly, he overheard the pony speak, referring herself as 'Trixie', "Did she address herself in the 3rd person? Gah I'll worry about them later, I gotta find Pinkie Pie or Deadpool"

He ran off to find Pinkie, desperate to pic up a scent, though looking for Pinkie in Manhatten wasn't gonna be a trip in the park.

Meanwhile Deadpool searched around for any potential Brotherhood hangouts, and then he noticed Iron Fist & Luke Cage talking nearby, "Yo! You two seen The Brotherhood or some Weapon X chumps?"

Iron Fist shook his head, same as Luke Cage.

"What do you need them for?" Iron Fist asked.

"Magneto kidnapped Pinkie Pie, I need some leads, I know these chumps occasionally come through New York City!" Deadpool said.

Luke looked concerned, "Pinkie Pie got kidnapped? That sucks, she's such a nice pony, she even hosted a party just for meeting us, she really likes meeting new people"

"She didn't enjoy meeting Magneto! I need some leads!" Deadpool said.

The duo then thought, then Luke lit up, "I think I saw Pyro, Toad & Avalanche walking through the Harbor the other day, follow me"

The duo & Deadpool went towards the Harbor. They looked around the area Luke said he saw the Brotherhood guys.

"I don't see them Cage!" Deadpool said.

"Easy Wilson, I don't know this place that well", Luke said. Deadpool groaned, he's wasting time, though luckily he heard what sounded like Avalanche talking, the 3 hid. Soon enough Pyro, Avalanche & Toad walked by.

"Man I can't wait to see what Magneto does with that pony, he says he's gonna use her to revolutionize the world", Avalanche said.

"It's gonna be awesome mate", Pyro said.

"What are they gonna do with Pinkie?" Iron Fist asked.

"I'm gonna find out!" Deadpool said and left the hiding spot, despite protests from Luke & Iron Fist, "Hey assholes!"

The Brotherhood looked to see Deadpool run in and punch Avalanche, then he punched Toad & Pyro, "Where the fuck is Pinkie Pie!?"

Avalanche rubbed his face, "You got some hell of a nerve attacking us like that!" he then send a shockwave at Deadpool but he moved out the way and shot Avalanche in the leg, "TALK!"

Avalanche held his leg, "Dammit! Kill him!"

Pyro & Toad went to attack Deadpool but Luke & Iron Fist ran in with punches to the two villains. Avalanche thend caused a shockwave to knock the heroes off balance, Pyro shot some fire at all 3 of them, knocking them over.

Deadpool had to be careful here, he had no more healing factor and can get killed, but that wasn't gonna stop him, he got up and shot at all 3 of the, but Avalanche brought up some of the Earth to protect him and then fired the rocks at the 3.

Toad went in to attack Deadpool with his tongue, but Deadpool grabbed the tongue and stabbed it, causing Toad a great deal of pain, allowing Luke Cage to run in and pound on Toad and then tossed him away.

Pyro went to Iron Fist and flashed at him with fire swords, but Iron Fist moved out the way and threw several punches to his torso and then did a Mega punch to Pyro to take him down.

Avalanche created some ground spikes to impale the heroes but they all moved out the way and Deadpool ran in to throw several punches to Avalanche and then kicked him down.

Deadpool then put his knee on Avalanche's chest and aimed a gun in his face, "Where's Pinkie!"

Avalanche looked freaked, "Hey take it easy bro!"

Deadpool removed his mask so that Avalanche can get a good look at his deranged face, "Tell me where she is or you're gonna lose your fucking brains! WHERE IS SHE!?"

"I'm not sure, Magneto just took her somewhere! He's planning on moving her!"

"WHERE TO!?"

"Uh...he didn't say, somewhere in Canada I think!"

Deadpool glared, "That's not good enough, you have about 5 seconds to give me a better answer before-"

"Deadpool, take it easy!" Iron Fist shouted. Deadpool turned angrily to Iron Fist, "Shut the fuck up!" he turned back to Avalanche, "5 seconds asshole, 4, 3-"

Luke then grabbed Deadpool and threw him off, "Knock it off!"

Deadpool aimed a gun at Luke Cage's head, Luke wasn't intimidated, "That ain't gonna do nothing to me"

"Move the fuck out my way!"

"How about you chill the fuck out! This ain't gonna get us nowhere!"

"I swear to God if you don't move I'm gonna-"

"Deadpool!" they heard, they turned to see Wolverine approached them, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Looking for Pinkie! Those guys have info!" Deadpool pointed to the Brotherhood, though he saw them trying to escape, he shot Pyro & Toad in the leg, making them fall, Avalanche wasn't gonna get far due to his prior injury, "Bitches better stay where you are!"

Iron Fist grabbed his gun, "Enough!" he turned to Wolverine, "All we got so far is that Magneto is going to Canada, they claim not to know any more beyond that"

Wolverine approached them, "I'll seer if I can get more info"

After some talking, Luke & Iron Fist dragged the Brotherhood to their HQ to keep them for the time being, Wolverine noticed Deadpool trying to leave, "Hey! Don't you leave!"

Deadpool turned to Wolverine, "What is it?" his voice was pretty cold. "Wilson, I know you want to find Pinkie, so do I, I already told Spider-man, Twilight & The Fantastic Four, they'll keep an eye out as well"

Deadpool rolled his eyes, "Fine then...but how long will this take, suppose he really hurts Pinkie Pie!?"

"Magneto's bad but not that bad, hopefully she'll be fine"

Deadpool nodded, "Fine...but if Magneto hurt her in anyway...I'm going to kill him"

Even Wolverine seemed surprised at Deadpool's tone, he was dead serious about this.

Meanwhile with Magneto, he is at a temporary base, making some plans with Mystique, Pinkie banging on a cage.

"Hey! Let me out you big meanies!"

Magneto tossed a chair at her cage, "Enough!" He focused back on his plans, "Hopefully this King Sombra fellow follows through on his deal, the pony for power"

"Hey if he tries to back out, I'll handle a negotiation of my own", Mystique held a gun tightly.

Magneto nodded, "We'll see, hopefully things go well, King Sombra doesn't want a War with my Brotherhood"

Pinkie sat back, hoping that soon Deadpool would come to save her, elsewhere Deadpool is still looking at the Pinkie pictures.

"Pinkie...I promise, I will save you...I love you Pinkie Pie"

* * *

 **Deadpool is out for revenge.**


	12. Tracking Pinkie Pie

**Deadpool gonna bash some skulls**

* * *

A week had passed since Pinkie was kidnapped, Deadpool has searched tirelessly for any sign of her. The only lead they had was that Pinkie was in Canada, so that's where the X-Men would go next.

They had boarded a plane headed for Canada, it was gonna be Deadpool, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Iceman, Gambit, Rogue, Nightcrawler & X-23.

Deadpool sat very determined, the only thing on his mind was find Pinkie Pie and get her home, he was ready to kill anyone he needed to if it meant getting Pinkie Pie back.

The other X-Men seemed a bit weirded out by Deadpool's current lack of jokes, how dead serious he was about getting revenge on Magneto, they were a bit worried about him but didn't want to bother him, they know how much Pinkie Pie means to Deadpool.

They eventually landed in Canada, it was among some snowy mountains, which is where their base would be set. They were told that the location of where Pinkie might be wasn't too far based on some info they managed to get out of Sabretooth, though it wasn't easy.

After arriving in the cabin, Deadpool immediately made plans to go find Pinkie Pie, he grabbed his swords and guns and went to leave but Wolverine stopped him, "Wilson; where are you going?"

Deadpool gave Wolverine a cold stare, "To find Pinkie Pie"

"Do you even know where to start?" Wolverine asked.

"I just go around shooting and stabbing every son of a bitch here until I find some answers, that's my start"

Deadpool was gonna head out but Logan pulled him back in, "You can't just go our there like that, keep in mind your healing factor's gone, just like mine is, we need to stay together if we wanna survive and get Pinkie back"

Deadpool sighed, "Ok Logan...what's your brilliant plan?"

"The plan is we head out in groups, since there's 9 of us, we could do 3 groups of 3"

Cyclops nodded, "Exactly, I can assign the groups now, one team willnl consist of Iceman, Gambit & Rogue"

The trio seemed enthusiastic about that. "Oh hell yeah", Iceman said and high fives his teammates.

"Second group will be Wolverine, Deadpool & X-23", Cyclops said.

The three simply exchanged glances, Wolverine figured he can at least keep Deadpool under control.

"That just leaves myself, Jean & Nightcrawler", Cyclops stated.

"Big whoop, let's go already!" Deadpool shouted and made his way out the door. Wolverine rolled his eyes and followed Deadpool, with X-23 following.

Cyclops sighed, "It's weird to say, but I can relate to Deadpool right now, he really loves that girl", he turned to Jean, "I'd act the same way if you were in Pinkie's position"

Jean nodded, "As would I"

Iceman spoke next, "We all care about Pinkie, I say we follow Deadpool's example and not mess around"

The others collectively agreed and went about their mission, to find Pinkie Pie.

Deadpool is marching through the snowy trail with Wolverine & X-23 following from behind. X-23 spoke to Wolverine, "What's the deal with this girl? Why is Wilson so angry? He's usually a goofball"

"He's in love with her, so he's a little protective"

X-23 raised her eyebrow, "Isn't she a pony though?"

"He really doesn't care, besides I think Spider-man is also dating a pony, soon it's gonna be all the rage"

X-23 did a double take, "That web-head? Wait does this have to do with that winged Unicorn I heard about? How many of these ponies exist anyway!?"

"There's a whole world of them, so far only four have come to this world, Pinkie Pie, the one with Spider-man, her name is Twilight sparkle, a young colt named Rumble and some strange pony named Trixie, the only one not on our side"

X-23 rubbed her chin, "Interesting"

Deadpool shouted, "Less talking, more finding Pinkie Pie!"

Wolverine approached him, "You need to take it easy a bit, if you lose control of your emotions-"

"Oh, no, no, no", Deadpool turned to Wolverine and removed his mask, "You don't tell me about losing control, you're Wolverine for God's sake, you don't know the meaning of control!"

Wolverine sighed, "You're right, I don't, I know what it's like to lash out for love, this is different than your usual lashing out, this time you're angry, and your anger can always make things worse"

Deadpool did a mock chuckle, "I'm always a loose cannon, the difference here is that I'm totally pissed and I ain't gonna crack many jokes...now let's go"

Wolverine sighed and followed Deadpool along with X-23. The trio walked around, checking for any signs of Magneto or Pinkie.

Meanwhile Pinkie is waiting in her cell, hoping and praying for Deadpool to show up. Magneto then entered the room she was in, "Your friends appear to be in the area"

Pinkie lit up, "Really!? Where are they!?"

"On the mountains...close to their own demise"

Pinkie went against the cell, "Listen buster, you do ANYTHING to hurt my Wade and I'll-"

"Silence!" he used his Magnetism to knock her back, "Your mouth makes my ears bleed"

"Well Deadpool's gonna make you bleed!"

Magneto smirked, "I doubt that", he then pressed a button.

While the former Weapon X trio walked through the mountains, a small robot that looks like a UFO approached them.

Deadpool looked at it curiously, "What the fuck is this thing?"

The robot then popped out a gun and shot at the trio, causing them all to dodge, though Deadpool got grazed on the arm, "Dammit!"

Wolverine destroyed the robot with his claws, but more robots arrived and started shooting at them.

"What the hell!? Where did they come from!?" As the robots shot, Deadpool fired back, destroying the robots and then rushed in with his swords and slashed them, carefully evading the bullets so he wouldn't get killed.

Wolverine also slashed through them with almost no trouble, though he also had to be careful, but he was skilled enough not to let that be an issue.

X-23 rushed in and slashed the robots, not having to worry too much since she had a decent healing factor.

More robots arrived and tried to kill the trio but they managed to destroy them.

"Where the hell did Magneto get these robots from anyway!?" Deadpool asked.

After destroying all the robots, Deadpool went the direction where they came from, "Come on! The robots came from there, that's probably where Magneto is!"

Wolverine was impressed, "Wow, smart thinking"

"I have military training too Logan! Let's just hurry, Pinkie's nearby, I can feel it!"

Meanwhile Pinkie felt a huge shake, "Oh...my Pinkie Sense says a big doozy is gonna happen!"

Magneto went to Mystique, Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch, "Deal with them"

The 3 nodded and went to find the X-trio.

"You're wasting your time Magneto, Deadpool and his friends are gonna kick your flank!"

Magneto looked at her curiously then waved it off. The closer the X-Trio got, the more Deadpool felt confident.

"She's close, I can feel it...well not anything weird or freaky but I can tell in some way"

X-23 turned to Wolverine, "He's not making sense"

"Good, maybe he's snapping out of this serious state"

While walking, Wolverine felt a gust of wind, "That was weird"

X-23 looked to him, "What was?"

"I swear I felt a gust of-" Wolverine was then punched to the ground mysteriously.

"Logan!" X-23 was then blasted down.

Deadpool looked behind, "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Turn around" a voice said.

Deadpool turned forward and recieved a whack in the face from Mystique, "Hello Wilson"

Deadpool glared, "Mystique"

He saw Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch stand beside her. Deadpool aimed his guns, "Move out my way or your brain gets splattered!"

Mystique knocked the guns from Deadpool's hands and kicked him back. He then grabbed his swords and tried to slash Mystique but Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch went in and kicked Deadpool back.

Wolverine rushed in and slashed Quicksilver, cutting his abs a little. That enraged him and he did speed punches to Wolverine and hit a mighty uppercut.

Scarlet Witch then blasted X-23 again but she rolled out the way and attacked with her claws, though Scarlet Witch evaded.

Mystique threw a few punches but Deadpool blocked them and punched Mystique back and then kneed her before doing a spin kick to her face. Mystique fired her gun at Deadpool but he kicked it out her hand and then kicked her face. He grabbed his guns and fired at Mystique but she rolled out the way and ran in to punch Deadpol back.

Quicksilver kept speed punching Wolverine, knocking him a bit senseless, but Wolverine managed to slash Quicksilver's arm mid run and then hit an elbow smash to his face before punching Quicksilver.

Scarlet Witch is still blasting X-23 and then went in to attack a few times with some strikes but X-23 was able to dodge and slash her top, cutting her a little and ripping the tope half of her clothes.

Quicksilver continued attacking with his punches and even started making a tornado around Wolverine, though he stood his ground and withstood the Tornado, then he managed to attack with a clothesline, taking down Quicksilver before extending his claws and slashing his legs, even stabbing them, causing him too much pain to run. Wolverine then did a strong punch to take Quicksilver out.

Scarlet Witch blasted X-23 through a few trees and went to attack again but she was distracted when Wolverine came. He tried to slash her but she was able to counter and blast him back. X-23 rushed in and did a kick-slash to her sides and then slashed across her stomach before kneeing her in the face.

Mystique then fired at X-23, taking her down a moment before Wolverine ran in and destroyed her gun, this time she won't be getting it back. She tried to attack Wolverine with a punch but he dodged and punched her a few times before elbowing her. Deadpool then grabbed both his guns and shot the back of both her legs, causing her a great deal of pain before kicking her down, and stomping hard on her head before firing down once more.

"Bitch", Deadpool put his guns away and went back on his trail. Wolverine & X-23 simply followed, leaving their downed enemies behind.

Magneto clenched his fists, "They're coming"

Pinkie grinned, "Ha, didn't take long for them to stop your cronies!"

"Two of those cronies are my children", Magneto said, leaving Pinkie with an awkward stare. Magneto stood, if they wish to challenge me so be it, I'll be waiting, but they're no match for the Master of Magnetism"

Magneto did an evil laugh while Pinkie waited in worry. Deadpool was almost there.

* * *

 **Magneto Fight Next**


	13. Rescue

**Behold Magneto, Master of Magnet!**

 **(Things get steamy towards the end of the chapter)**

* * *

Deadpool marched in en route to Magneto's hideout, ready to kick ass. Wolverine and X-23 made sure to keep up with him, he was reckless in his angry state.

Magneto simply waited, he knew Deadpool was coming, but he was ready. Deadpool had approached a metal building with some robots surrounding it, "There you are! Hold on Pinkie, I'm coming!"

Deadpool approached the door and shot it a bit before slashing it with his sword. Inside was what looked like a lab, and at the center was Magneto next to Pinkie Pie's prison cage.

"Pinkie! Let her go Magnus!" Deadpool said, with Wolverine & X-23 showing up behind him.

"Not yet, I have plans for this young pony, once I deal with her, her King shall bestow me the power to give me the Mutant Empire I have always dreamed of"

"You have an odd way of doing it Eric, as crooked as you have been, why work with some evil King and send an innocent young pony to him!?" Wolverine said.

"That king has captured and enslaved others! Just like the mutants have been, you're being very hypocritical!" Deadpool said.

"Another world's politics are of no interest to me, I only care to ensure my goal here", Magneto argued.

"Ok, you're a bastard!" Deadpool rushed in to attack but Magneto blatsed him back with a Disruptor, "Why you!" he went to attack again but he got hit with another disruptor, "Knock it off!" he went to attack but another disruptor blasted him out the door, "Freaken spammer"

Wolverine & X-23 ran in to slash Magneto but he managed to grab them with his Magnetism powers and toss them across the room.

Deadpool shot at Magneto but he put up a forcefrield to block the bullets and then grabbed Deadpool and tossed him to Pinkie's Cage.

"Deadpool! Get up, he's gonna get you!" Pinkie warned. Deadpool was struggling to get up but Wolverine surprised him with a slash to his arm.

"You fool!" Magneto then blasted Wolverine back and then grabbed a table and tossed it at X-23.

X-23 destroyed the table with her claws and ran in to attack again, only for Magneto to blast her back, "Insolent fool"

Deadpool grabbed his guns and angrily shot at Magneto, though he blocked it with his Magnetism and sent another Disruptor, but this time Deadpool blocked and rushed in fast enough to tackle Magneto down.

"How dare you!" Magneto blasted Deadpool off but Wolverine grabbed him by his cape to pull him up and hit Magneto with an uppercut, knocking him through the door.

Magneto floated back and hit a Magnetic Shockwave, destroying the place a bit, causing the trio to dodge out the way as Magneto retreated into the snowy woods.

Deadpool approached Pinkie's cage and destroyed the lock and freed her, "You alright there Pinkie?"

Pinkie smiled at Deadpool, "You came for me!" she then jumped up to hug him. Deadpool hugged back, "Of course, you mean the world to me"

Pinkie looked into his eyes, "Because you love me?"

Deadpool nodded, "Damn right I do"

Pinkie lifted Deadpool's mask, revealing his no longer scarred face, and then the two engaged in a loving kiss.

After a few moments, Wolverine cleared his throat, "Hate to break up this romance but we need to move quickly, Magneto's out there still so the fight isn't over"

Deadpool broke away, "Right", he looked to Pinkie, "Stay here a moment"

Pinkie nodded as the others went outside to find Magneto having grabbed the robots and toss them at the 3 heroes. Wolverine, X-23 & Deadpool simply slashed through the robots, but left themselves open for a few blasts from Magneto.

Wolverine & X-23 got knocked back but Deadpool managed to roll out of the way and shoot at Magneto, who put us a force field and then sent the forceffield in to attack Deadpool but he proceeded to jump up and over it, allowing him to land down on Magneto with a harsh attack, he then followed up with a few punches to his gut and then kicked him back.

Magneto blasted Deadpool back but Wolverine rushed in and slashed at his abs and then punched Magneto hard, knocking him further back and then doing a harsh uppercut and then grabbing Magneto and throwing him across.

Magneto tried to brag Wolverine, but X-23 slashed his back while Deadpool rushed in and punched him again, knocking him towards the door. As he got up, he encountered Pinkie Pie with her Party Cannon.

"Where did you get that-", he suddenly got blasted in the face with some confetti. Pinkie grinned, "I never leave home without my Party Cannon!"

Magneto stumbled back as Deadpool rushed in and hit Magneto a few times with harsh punches before hitting one final uppercut.

Magneto looked angry and was ready to attack again, but he got blasted with a laser. He looked to see that the rest of the X-Men were on the way, Magneto realized he was outnumbered, his plan failed. In his final move, he activated a few robots to distract The X-Men as he flew away; "We'll meet again X-Men!" he left the area quickly as Deadpool fired at him but was unsuccessful.

"Aw, son of a bitch!" he took his frustrations out on the robots that Magneto summoned, "I thought I was gonna be able to kill him, what a bogus boss battle". After than he went to Pinkie Pie and hugged her, "What matters that that I have you back, and I am never gonna let you get taken from me again"

Pinkie hugged back, "I love you Wade".

Cyclops sighed, "We came all this way and Magneto escapes?" Wolverine turned to him, "We came to get Pinkie Pie, besides it wouldn't be the first time he's escaped, unfortunately"

Cyclops nodded, "Fine then, let's just go back home"

The group went back to their plane and flew back to New York, arriving at The X-Mansion within a few hours. Deadpool brought Pinkie into the Mansion and showed her off to the others, "Pinkie Pie's back bitches!"

The X-Men cheered on that, happy that Pinkie was safe. Cyclops went to the phone, "I'll go contact her friend Twilight Sparkle and let her know that Pinkie Pie's safe"

Deadpool went with Pinkie to his room while Nightcrawler went to Cyclops, "Before you call, there's something I should let you know"

Deadpool took Pinkie Pie to their room and placed her stomach first on the bed, "What's going on Deadpool?"

Deadpool went to the door and locked it, "There, no interruptions", he removed his mask and turned to her, "I'm gonna do something I've wanted to do for a long time"

( **Warning** )

He approached her and lifted her tail so her plot was in the air and her vagina was visible to him, and he removed his gloves & pants, then grabbed her rear end, causing her to blush, she blushed harder when she saw the size of his rod.

"Time to get what the hero always gets", he then inserted himself into her, causing a little pain for her at first, but once she got used to it, it started feeling nice. Deadpool enjoyed this feeling as well, a big blush on his face as he thrusted.

"Whoa, I'm totally doing a horse, cool!"

He pumped into Pinkie, going back and forth erratically, bringing a lot of great pleasure to her face, "This feels so good!"

Deadpool kept a nice pace, he didn't wanna hurt Pinkie Pie, but it was hard because he enjoyed the feels of her inside on his delicate part and loved grabbing her round flanks, even patting them loudly a bit, liking the sound they made.

"Hey, your ass is a great instrument!" he started pumping and patting, Pinkie had her face in a pillow as she blushed in pure bliss and held on to the pillow tightly, "Faster!"

Deadpool nodded, "You got it!" he started going faster, Pinkie moaning and panting a lot, so she kept her face in the pillow so she wouldn't attract attention.

Deadpool was getting a bit tired, she was very enduring to this, but he continued on, wanting to get her to climax, though he felt his own.

"Pinkie, I'm gonna shoot my stuff! How close are you!?"

"Really close, keep moving faster!"

He pumped harder, picking up the pace and causing both to sweat from the amount of energy being expanded.

"Here it comes!" Pinkie shouted. "Same here!"

Both of them had their release at the same time and fell over panting.

"Greatest experience of my life!" Deadpool shouted. Pinkie nodded, "Hell yeah!"

( **End** )

Deadpool brought Pinkie up to him and gave her an affectionate kiss, "I love you Pinkie"

"Same here Wade"

Deadpool & Pinkie rested in each other's arms, a little victory nap (in more ways that one for Deadpool), the battle was over.

Or so they thought.

* * *

 **Not too thrilled about the Magneto fight but meh. Final Chapter next.**


	14. One More Obstacle

**One last issue to deal with**

* * *

"What do you mean Sabretooth got away!?" Cyclops shouted, clearly unhappy with the news Nightcrawler just told him.

"It's just that, he got away, a few days ago he managed to break free and make arun for it, no one here was able to stop him"

"Damn!" Cyclops slammed his fist against a wall, "We have to find him ASAP!"

Nightcrawler nodded, "I don't think he went too far, if we move quickly, we should be able to catch up to him"

"When did he escape?" Cyclops asked. "Three days ago", Nightcrawler answered.

"Damn, he probably went to find some recruits, get all the X-Men ready!" Cyclops ordered. Nightcrawler nodded and went to set off the alert to the others.

Meanwhile Sabretooth was indeed making his way back to The X-Mansion, flanked by Lady Deathstrike & Omega Red, he was ready for some payback.

Nightcrawler had gone to each room and alerted each X-Men of an impending assault. Most of them figured it would happen however, they remember Sabretooth breaking free and attempting to wreak havoc. Then he came to Deadpool's room, who at this point as still in bed with Pinkie Pie, exhausted from their little bit of fun.

"Deadpool!" Nightcrawler called from the other side, "Deadpool answer me!"

Deadpool started to stir; he rubbed around his head, "What is it? We're trying to rest up here!"

"It's Sabretooth, we fear an assault from him, and we need you to stay on your guard!"

Deadpool groaned, "Seriously, again with Sabretooth!?" he got up and dressed himself to get ready for a battle, equipping his guns and swords, "Gonna finish him off once and for all".

Pinkie got up and noticed Deadpool ready for a fight, "What's happening Wade?"

Deadpool stretched his limbs, "Sabretooth is coming, gotta kick his ass".

Pinkie raised her eyebrow, "He's causing trouble again? Wait wasn't he captured?"

"Yeah but someone screwed up, no surprise there", Deadpool said and got his weapons ready, "Time to go".

"Hold on!" Pinkie said and grabbed something from her tail hair, "I got this from Magneto's base, I thought it might come in handy, it's the same thing Magneto used to take away your powers and Logan's".

Deadpool looked impressed, "Wow, nice thinking Pinkie", he grabbed it and put it in his pocket, "Let's go!" The two rushed over to the others, ready to fight.

After a few hours, Sabretooth had finally arrived in the X-Mansion, alongside his teammates, "Come on". They all rushed over and destroyed the doors and stared down against The X-Men.

"Logan...Wilson...Pinkie...", Sabretooth said with a scowl on his face.

"Creed", Logan said and extended his claws, "Let's end this now!"

Sabretooth grinned and pointed, "Attack!" His teammates rushed in and attacked The X-Men, slashing and pounding on everyone, knocking them all around. Sabretooth rushed in to attack Deadpool & Wolverine, knowing they still have no healing factor.

Wolverine & Deadpool slashed at Sabretooth, causing several scars that would heal, then Sabretooth slashed them both and grabbed them by their throats and slammed them against the walls and then tossed them to the other side.

Both were hurt a bit, no healing factor means injuries for them, obviously, so Sabretooth had the advantage. X-23 rushed in to attack Sabretooth but he punched her back and went to attack his two enemies.

Deadpool grabbed his guns and shot Sabretooth and then got up and started stabbing and slashing him, but Sabretooth punched him back. Wolverien then stabbed him in the chest and ripped out violently, but once again Sabretooth went for the attack.

Pinkie rushed over with her Party Cannon and fired at Sabretooth, hitting him with some pies, which caused more annoyance than anything.

"I hope it's your least favorite flavor!" Pinkie shouted. Sabretooth growled and grabbed Pinkie by her neck and started to punch her gut and then tossed her against the wall. He tried to impale her with his claws but she moved out the way, leaving his hand stuck in the wall, then grabbed a lamp table and slammed it on his head, "Take that you meanie!"

Sabretooth punched Pinkie away, but at that point, Deadpool ran in and slashed his chest with his swords, "You son of a bitch! Never hurt Pinkie Pie!"

Sabretooth grabbed Deadpool by the neck and punched him a few times before slamming him down on the floor. Wolverine leapt up and stabbed down on Sabretooth, right through his chest, but Sabretooth slashed Wolverine back, drawing a lot of blood.

Sabretooth then approached Deadpool and slammed his claw down, impaling Deadpool a bit, though Deadpool managed to stop his claw so it didn't go all the way through, but it still did some damage.

"Wow this hurts like hell!" Deadpool said with a slight groan. Sabretooth snarled a bit, "Any last words?"

Deadpool nodded, "Yeah", he then stabbed Sabretooth in the arm with the syringe that removed his powers, "You're a mortal now bitch!"

Sabretooth grabbed his arm and reeled back, Deadpool demonstrated his mortality when he shot both of Sabretooth's legs with his guns, bringing him down. Sabretooth noticed he wasn't healing and it freaked him out. Wolverine extended his claws and angrily approached Sabretooth, "Time to die", he then slashed at Sabretooth's chest, finally ending the fight.

Omega Red & Lady Deathstrike saw Sabretooth fall and immediately surrendered, realizing they can't win against the X-Men, leader's done and they're heavily outnumbered.

Soon some S.H.I.E.L.D. guys came to take away the Weapon X mutants as the rest of The X-Men talked with Nick Fury about all this. Pinkie, Deadpool & Wolverine watched as the mutants were taken away and had a huge sigh of relief.

"Pinkie...we need to get you home, you're not safe here", Wolverine said.

Pinkie shook her head, "I'm safe, I have you both, you're like my guardian angels".

Deadpool scoffed, "Angel? You must have me mistaken for someone else".

"But you two always keep me safe, not just you, so do Bobby, Remy, Rogue, Luke, Danny, Scott, Curt Jean & Professor X", Pinkie argued.

"Pinkie, you already got captured once, you don't wanna risk this", Wolverine argued.

"But you came to rescue me", Pinkie said. "We got lucky, besides you know you can't stay, you're needed in your world", Wolverine said.

Pinkie looked sad and turned to Deadpool, "What about you? What's your stance on this?" Deadpool sighed, "I want you to stay as long as possible, but once you have a chance to go home, you need to take it, hopefully that Dr. Strange guy can handle it, he better at least".

Pinkie looked a bit sad, "I guess so, I do need to help my friends back home". Deadpool patted her back, "Hey, like you said, maybe I could join you, keep you safe and kill that King Sombra prick for you".

That cheered Pinkie up a bit, "I'd like that, thanks wade", she hugged him which he returned, for now Deadpool was just happy to have Pinkie Pie with him. Wolverine looked pretty happy for them, Pinkie may have tamed Deadpool for the moment, makes thigns easier for others.

A few days later in The Baxter Building, Dr. Strange had called for Twilight, Peter, The Fantastic Four, Rumble, Felicia, Daredevil, Pinkie Pie, Deadpool & Wolverine to be present at the Dimensional Portal, he believes he found the way back to Equestria, with help from Twilight's Element of Harmony shard.

"I believe I finally have the breakthrough to Twilight's world, I sense very similar magic to this Element, if my guess is correct, I should have Twilight, Pinkie Pie & Rumble home ASAP", Strange said.

The ponies smiled eagerly, they could finally go home, though they had mixed feelings about leaving their friends behind, they knew their friends wouldn't make them stay. They wanted to bring their friends but they wouldn't bring them into a world where Sombra's destroying everything. Little do they know, Spider-man & friends would be more than willing to help.

Besides maybe the Portal can be re-opened, Pinkie would love to be with Deadpool even after he was done helping her, maybe not all hope was lost. Dr. Strange picked up on the location, "I've found it! I've located Equestria!" the portal opened to show Equestria, however it wasn't a sight Pinkie wanted to see, nor her friends.

Equestria was turning into a battlefield, so much dark magic and evil crystals around the area, several ponies shown to be slaves to King Sombra, not only were the ponies terrified, but so were the human friends.

"Good God...what did this guy do to your world?" Wolverine asked.

Twilight looked a bit heartbroken but shook it off, "Something bad, we need to go in and stop Sombra...", she then looked to Rumble and thought a moment, she turned to her friends, "Is there a chance you could keep Rumble here a tad bit and watch him until we fix this problem? He'll be safer here and I'm sure I can find a way back to this world".

Peter rubbed his chin, "I have a better idea", he grabbed his mask, "I'll join you and help take this guy down".

Twilight shook her head, "I couldn't ask you to do that, I won't endanger your life for my world, this is my problem Peter, not yours".

"Twilight, you helped save this world, you've proven to be a great friend, I won't leave you behind like this, I'm going with you", Peter insisted.

Wolverine extended his claws, "Same here, I don't like what that punk king is doing, I'm heading in and kicking ass".

Deadpool grabbed his guns, "Anything for my sweet little Pinkie Pie".

Twilight looked touched, "Thanks guys, I don't know what to say, you're really great friends".

Peter looked to Felicia, "Would you be able to watch Rumble while me, Logan & Deadpool head into Equestria?"

"Don't forget me", Johnny said. Peter nodded, "So would you?"

Felicia nodded, "Sure thing, I love watching over Rumble".

Daredevil twirled his rod, "I'll protect the city while you're gone, I'll branch out a little more".

Peter nodded, "Good", he turned to his friends, "Alright, to Equestria!" they attempted to go through the portal but they were blocked somehow.

"Huh? What gives?" Peter asked. They tried again but same problem, they couldn't go through, "What's wrong with this portal!?"

Dr. Strange checked it, he felt a strange magic, "Something is preventing you from going through, it's some type of dark magic".

They then heard an evil laugh come from the portal, "Sorry Twilight Sparkle, you won't be coming home anytime soon, as long as my magic allows it, you and your friends will be stuck in that world, but don't worry, should things go according to plan, you won't live very long to worry about it".

Twilight's eyes widened, "That's King Sombra!" she zapped the portal, but nothing, "No, I can't lose the portal, it's my way back home!" she struggled to keep it open, but was failing. Strange assisted but the magic was an unusual type for him.

Peter clenched his fists "Sombra! You won't get away with this! I'm gonna help Twilight take back her home!"

"I already have, she will soon fall, as will you Spider-man", he then did some magic and destroyed the portal from his location, knocking everyone back.

Deadpool groaned, "What a jackass".

Twilight shook her head and saw that the portal was gone, "No...", she approached it and checked on it, "No, no, no!"

Pinkie Pie looked concerned, it looks like she won't be going home yet, and it pained her to see Twilight freak out like this. Rumble was also scared, does this mean he won't see his big brother again? Or his two foalsitters?

Peter also pitied Twilight, he could sense her heartbreak.

"There's gotta be a way, there has to be! I need to get home! My country needs me! My friends and family need me!" she tried using her magic to fix the problem, but nothing happened, soon she started to break down in tears, "My way home...gone".

Peter approached Twilight and gave her a comforting hug as she started sobbing. "Peter...how will I get home?"

Peter rubbed her mane, he hated not knowing what to do, but as long as Twilight was in this world, he vowed to protect her, like he has from day one.

Pinkie also looked depressed, she herself was comforted by Deadpool, Felicia had comforted Rumble. Dr. Strange felt terrible, he feels he got her hopes up, only for Sombra to throw that curveball at them.

Pinkie started to worry for her two familes, The Pie Family & The Cakes, she hoped and prayed they would be just fine, Deadpool hated seeing Pinkie sad and depressed, it actually angered him, he then vowed to kill King Sombra.

Later on in The X-Mansion, Deadpool was laying in bed with Pinkie Pie resting on his chest, he had stroked her mane while she seemed depressed over this whole development.

"What do I do now Wade? How will I get home?" Pinkie asked. "Leave that up to Strange to figure out, hopefully Richards, Parker and your princess friend can also figure something out", Deadpool said.

Pinkie nodded, "I hope so...just promise me one thing Wade". Deadpool looked to her, "What is it Pinkie?"

She then engaded him in a loving kiss, "Never leave me". Deadpool nodded, "Damn straight I won't, I love you Pinkie".

"I love you too Wade", Pinkie said, and rested up. Deadpool laid back and reflected on everything, right now he can make the best out of a bad situation, he'll promise to protect Pinkie, who he considers to be one of the best things in his life, for the first time, he's ready to fight for another, and he's cool with that.

" _You've gone soft Wade_ ", one voice said.

" **Indeed, that's what women will do to you** ", another voice said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP VOICES!" Deadpool shouted, much to Pinkie's confusion. It was weird but she doesn't mind, it's one of the things she loved about Deadpool, he wasn't like others, he was his own being, just like her.

Deadpool is forever grateful that Pinkie loves him for him, because he loves her for her, and the two would do anything for each other.

* * *

 **Looks like the party isn't over just yet, what lies in wait for Pinkie's future?**


End file.
